Miracles Come in Extra Small
by MistyWing
Summary: Bride jilted. She finds the most unlikeliest companion in a past worst enemy! This is all because of those darned, annoying, cute, fluffy, babbling miracles that scream "GLOMP ME IF YOU LOVE ME!"
1. The Window

**Hey, it's me, MistyWing, a.k.a. your worst nightmare, buahahahahaha, again with another Syaoran and Sakura love story. This one's a Harlequin Romance copycat. I don't read books like these normally, but seriously, this one is a must read! Hey, don't say I did not warn you about the fluffiness of this one. Let me warn you now, this one's fluffy and sweet. It's time to reflect: How I became a romance writer I have no clue. I highly suggest stick to fiction for love, since the reality of it is not pretty. Do I believe in soul mates and destiny? Hey, I wouldn't be writing romance at all if I didn't. It's really complicated the stuff that goes on in my head, that's why I aim to write straightforwardly. No wacko plot here, so smile big. If you are so easily unmoved and can let go it isn't love. I hint this important premise throughout the story. Let mushiness, fluffiness, and miracles that come in the teeniest size reign on forever. Please, read little ending note after you finish the first chapter. Thanks!**

**Oh yeah; this one is for Sue. **

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is disclaimed by me because it's already been claimed by Clamp.**

_Miracles Come in Extra Small_

**The Window**

One look at him and anybody knew he was a man of business, always wearing a suit if not just the tie, as he sat on the couch in his sister's office. Lounging, he stared out the office window that spanned behind his sister's spacious work area. Syaoran Li looked like he was thinking that someday he was going to sit in a big office and wow everyone with his prestige. He had given up his position in his family's business, just to start something on his own and become his own.

This highly respectable man touched the paper weight on his sister's desk as he looked out that window with the eyes that knew art and talent when they came across it. His eyes were directed at a bickering pair outside. One was a male and he had his back to Syaoran, but the other, whom Syaoran could actually see, looked like a high school girl. She was not much to look at; just another normal, average kid with a head of short mousy brown hair. She was moving her head a lot as she glowered at her opponent, her unbelievable eyes consumed with rage. He was watching, in amusement, a dispute unfolding between the couple in the condominium next door.

"Ms. Fanren will be with you shortly," said Betsy, Syaoran's sister's personal secretary, taking notice that he was blatantly staring at the people outside the window. When she followed what his eyes observed, she had half the mind to pull down the shades. Before she got to the shades though, Syaoran turned away, and crossed his legs. Betsy drew his attention away from the scene outside the window as she took the armchair in front of her boss's desk. She folded her hands in front of her and smiled endearingly at Syaoran. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"Are you going to give me a list of options if I were to stay because if you are I don't want to hear any of it?"

Betsy nodded. "Of course not."

"I'm a grown man. I don't need my sister's secretary lecturing me."

"I don't think I should."

Syaoran grunted as he cast his eyes away from her.

Betsy had watched Syaoran grow up. Fanren, who had started her career as a thriving CEO, had introduced her baby brother to her secretary many years ago. Syaoran used to cling to his sister's skirt for most of the day, but he grew out of that habit a long time ago. He was a man after all, with an MBA and a fluffy resume, half the credentials under his family's infamous name. He was ready to make his own now, whether his sister or mother was willing to let him go or not. They were the two people, who knew that he was being too risky.

Syaoran didn't like talking to Betsy about his business as he knew she would direct his attention to the "risk factors," but his attention was elsewhere at the moment. His attention was deterred by the scenery outside. "Betsy, who's the couple next door?"

Betsy followed his eyes to the window, bursting into a fit of laughter at what Syaoran was addressing. "They're not a couple, Syao."

"Siblings. Figures."

"Figures? Took you a second try."

"Hmph."

"It's funny you don't know them."

Syaoran glared at her, sensing her tone changing to address him like he was an idiotic buffoon.

"Does Kinomoto ring a bell at all?" She asked, surprised she even had to ask.

Syaoran shook his head.

"Syaoran…"

"So, what is there to know about the Kinomotos?" Syaoran inquired, not missing a beat.

Betsy's mouth turned down in a frown of disappointment. "Honestly, Boy, you really have to spend less time at work and spend more time at home. You're not being a brother."

Sir, Boy, or Syao/Syaoran. Those were the names that Betsy gave him. A name varied in different circumstances. Boy was for being naughty. Sir was for work and lastly Syao was for affection. When she used Boy, which in this context she had, it meant he had done something deeply wrong.

"Little Brother has always been the workaholic," Fanren sighed, fluttering her fan in front of her face as she walked into her office.

"Hi Sister. You're looking as fat as ever."

"My last trimester," she uttered, through clenched teeth.

Betsy was slipping out of the office to stay clear of the disputes that normally any other would have found impossible to disengage.

"Fei Fei or Yuu didn't make you look this fat."

"Don't make me strangle you, Little Brother."

"That wouldn't be good for your health."

Fanren sighed and mentally counted to three. "Right. Okay. Then… How was that trip of yours?"

"Marvelous, thanks for caring. Here are my resignation papers."

Fanren turned bright red, forgetting to count backwards. "Syaoran!"

"I'm very good with business and you know it, Sister. Always straight to the point."

"But Syaoran. Don't you think-"

"I've done plenty of thinking up til' now. There's no need to think some more on something that I've already thoroughly planned out and begun."

"I can't wait to see how well you do, then," Fanren spoke sneeringly.

"You know I'm going to do fine, Sister."

"I'm not worried about the risk factors anymore. I'm just worried about YOU."

"Okay, if it's not the gallery that I'm running that's the problem, but my lifestyle, then please just give me some verbal understanding on my work."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Thank you," Syaoran said, giving his sister a wide grin.

"Oh, Little Brother, I do wish you the best of luck. And if you ever need anything, please don't be afraid to ask."

Syaoran was about ready to kowtow to his sister for her understanding, but the act did not precede him and who knew what would happen to his sister if he were to freak her out in any fashion of the sort. Instead, curiosity beat out oddity and he mustered a question that Betsy had left unanswered. "Who are those people next door?"

"Very funny, Little Brother."

Syaoran glowered at her.

Fanren shook her head in dismay. "Touya Kinomoto is your sister's fiancé and the girl with him is his little sister."

"What?! I thought Fuutie and Mei were happily married."

"Shu, Syaoran! Fourth Sister! Remember her?"

"But that one is incapable of settling down."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She has been dating Touya for two years!"

"You don't expect me to recognize faces that keep switching around, do you? It's not my fault Fourth Sister's boyfriend never changed his face again."

The look of dread and incredulity on Fanren's face infuriated Syaoran. "Hey! Don't look at me like I'm not going to show up to my sister's wedding."

"You were late to mine and you were only 14! Your excuse—that math project that was due a month after my wedding took priority over your eldest sister's biggest day."

"Yeah, well, I was 14. This time I'll be there on time."

"Second Sister and Third Sister's weddings. Man, you're dreadful when it comes to us."

"I'll be there," Syaoran promised repeatedly.

"Name all your nephews and niece," Fanren challenged.

"Chill out. I can even give you their ages and birthdays. Fourth Sister hasn't had any kids yet, right?" At the familiar look Fanren gave him, he raised his hands in surrender and laughed. "Don't. I was just kidding, Sister."

Family first and he had been too busy the last year to even notice that Shu had not gotten a new boyfriend for two years. It made people wonder where he had been all those years. And when he was there, where was his head?

**You finished the first chapter. Reading can be so difficult sometimes especially because of the grammar and spelling errors littered in juvenile work. I'm being tough on myself I know. If I knew any better I would have someone beta everything, but I don't know any better. I used to have my friend read my crap, but she rarely does that, now. Red marks everywhere. Forgive me please and feel free to mention the flaws in your reviews. The next thing I want to say before you ask… If you want to know which book I kind of took this plot idea from, you're going to have to wait. I will give you a title as soon as I wrap this story up, which is about eleven chapters long, counting the epilogue. Don't want to give away the ending before I've even finished the story. With the first chapter done, be sure to stay tuned for chapter 2. I will update this story and many others after the presidential election. Maybe way after when I get a long break from school. Who knows how lucky you and I are? With the state in which the world is in, I think we should hope that we're all lucky, lucky, lucky, and not just lucky. Lucky enough to see the day I update EARLY again.**


	2. The Wedding

Author's Rant: Ooooh-aaaahhh.... They bought me flowers and chocolate for what? This. Thanks for your support all! It took me an extra five minutes to upload this chapter today because of the major changes to this site. I'm not really computer savy you see. I only know how to read, write, and sleep. Lastly eat. Even more lastly, wake up and go to school. I'm too normal they say, but you know the norm is the safe way. 

I was thinking of changing the summary half way along this story, but I really like it the way it is. How 'bout it?

**The Wedding**

It was almost perfect. Every speck of the wedding prepped and double-prepped by the bride-to-be. Every detail any professional planner would have taken great care in was done and done again by yours truly. Every invitation sent, flowers in the church in place, number attending accounted for, seating arrangements for the banquet checked, and even the purple dresses for the bridesmaids were flawless down to the last seam of the hems.

"Sakura?"

"Yes." Awestruck by one of her bridesmaid's tardiness and appearance, Sakura turned from her body-length mirror to face her friend, Rita. "What's the matter? Is your dress not ready? I'm sure we can get this problem fixed whatever it is." Sakura moved closer to Rita and graced her gloved hand over her friend's shoulder. "Don't look so nervous, Rita. I'm the one getting married."

Her friend bit her quivering bottom lip hard. "Sakura," Rita sobbed out her name. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She thrust a note into Sakura's hands and made a dash for it. Her hastiness was a sign that she did not want to be around when Sakura read the note.

Trembling fingers unfolded the parchment. The words on the paper were enough to have Sakura bursting into tears, but she held them back.

_Sakura, _

_I'm sorry. –Akira_

Disbelief written all over her face, she tossed the note over her shoulder. Then, she yanked off her tiara that was holding her veil in place. She dropped the veil on the red carpet under her feet and looked around the room in dismay. She ran a trembling hand through her short curls, dispensing hairpins and tried to breathe, but the effort was too much, so she left the church behind her through the back door without telling anyone. Touya, Tomoyo, and Dad were going to wonder where she ran off to.

In the woods, she dug a hole in the dirt with her sharp heal and buried the silver band that Akira had given her as a promise. Afterward, she snapped the choker off of her neck and threw it into the bushes.

Sakura moved onward until she came across the deserted interstate. Her mind was too numb. Everything that was _almost_ perfect changed because the groom didn't show up.

A navy coup pulled up beside her along the road and she hadn't noticed until the driver pressed on the horn. Sakura jumped, throwing her hands up to her heart as if to stop it from beating so wildly with the slightest pressure.

"Sakura?"

The driver was Syaoran. She remembered him from her college days back in Tokyo. He was such a butt back then, but he didn't look so now. He looked almost inviting, with his ruffled up hair and glinting, curious brown eyes. She didn't want to say a word, just jump into his car and retreat.

"I thought the church was that way," he said gruffly, brows drawn in confusion. He was pointing in the direction his car was facing opposite to her trek. He thought he was going to _her_ wedding, but seeing her out here meant something else.

"He didn't show," she managed, giving him a broken smile. "Are you going to laugh at me? I must look like a madwoman right now."

He seemed like that type of guy since the first time she met him in college, who believed that she was worth a laugh. The kind of guy, who forced his opinions upon her and made fun of her if she made a choice that was opposed to his choice. Sakura met him when she was eighteen and starting her higher education at Tokyo University. Just around the same time she started her first year, he came up to Tokyo and opened up a second gallery near her school. She already knew him through her brother, Touya, who was married to the stunning Shu Li, but in Tokyo she got to know him even better. It was then and there that she found out he was no fun. All he did was nag, nag, nag and pester, pester, pester. It was like Syaoran Li appeared from out of no where, to replace her brother, as her new guardian. She did not ask for a guardian.

Syaoran's high esteem brought him everywhere and anywhere. Her college friends envied her whenever she told them she was going out to dinner with Syaoran or out to see a movie with Syaoran. He was annoying because all they ever did together was argue, but everyone else didn't see that side of him. Who wouldn't want to go out with the rich, ambitious, and handsome Syaoran Li? Sakura was one of those girls, who did not fall for that kind of guy. Coming out of college, she had to admit, it was tough trying not to fall in love with him.

"No," he said slowly and carefully, "And you do not look like a madwoman. You just don't look like you belong on the interstate dressed the way you are."

Sakura rubbed her arm, anxious to move on. "Yeah, I can't go back and I'm not going back."

"I'm assuming no one knows you're out here."

"They will in a couple of minutes. I'm hoping to call them once I reach a pay phone."

"I knew that Akira was a loser, but I never thought he had the gall to jilt you like this."

"Please, don't say his name." Sakura had to cover her face to keep from weeping.

"Fine. Why don't you hop in, then?"

"Hop. In?" She gave him a look that told him she thought his suggestion was on the border of insanity.

Syaoran turned off the engine. He then reached for a blue file in his passenger seat and threw it into the compartment. Syaoran made an attempt to dust the passenger seat, rubbing his palm across the black leather. After that, he opened his car door and stepped outside. She stepped back to make room for him.

"What?" He asked, leaning forward to stare straight into her discolored face.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," she said, averting her eyes from him.

"Why should I be?" He snarled, which took her by surprise. He never snarled at her unless he was truly angry.

"You're not the one who's been jilted, so why are you sounding so short with me?" Sakura asked, brushing her bangs back in a furious gesture.

"Hell would freeze over if I ever told you why," he mumbled, just out of earshot.

"What?" He irritated her whenever he grumbled at her like that.

"I have a proposition."

"Proposition?"

"Right now you're going through a very embarrassing situation and no one will think much of you when they hear that the Loser left you on your wedding day, so how about you give your guests a story to talk about? If you come with me and stay at my place for a couple of days, you might be able to convince them that it wasn't the Loser who jilted, but he was the jilted. Say, people would think you ran away with me…"

"And have friends and family believe that I was having an affair with you while the whole engagement thing was going on?" Sakura's voice was high with disapproval. As much as she wanted to make Akira seem like the fool at the moment, she couldn't just bend towards Syaoran's idea. Live with him? Be under the same roof as him? It didn't sound so bad. The only problem was she couldn't take this sort of charity from him when he had _meant well_ throughout her college life.

"It's okay, Syaoran. I don't think it's really necessary…"

"I don't feel sorry for you, Sakura. That's not the reason why I'm offering you a boarding room." He read into her apologetic expression immediately.

Sakura smiled graciously. "I guess a "thank you" is in order."

Syaoran held the door open for her to get in. He helped her stuff her gown into the car before closing the door.

As he drove, Syaoran suggested, "We should make a quick stop to my sister's."

"Okay and in the meantime I could make that call and borrow some of Fanren's clothes."

Once they reached Fanren's house, the two of them split up into different parts of the house. In exchange for some black slacks and a pink t-shirt, Sakura left her wedding gown on the bed. She brushed her hand across the front one last time before turning to the phone on the nightstand.

"Hi, Dad."

"Sakura, where are you?" Fujitaka questioned, releasing a gush of air.

"I'm with Syaoran."

"Why are you with Syaoran when there's a wedding ceremony to take place?"

"I'm not coming, Dad. And Akira isn't coming either."

"What?!"

"Can you break the news to everyone, please? I'm so sorry I can't do this in person. I just don't have the heart to."

"Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I'll explain when I get to Syaoran's."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, Dad. Talk to you soon."

Sakura stood doll-like still, her hand still fluttering over the phone. Syaoran cleared his throat, which caused Sakura to look up from her dazed mode and stare at him. He was leaning his hip on the door jam and giving her a reassuring smile. Sakura did not mean to dawdle, but seeing the cage and a bunny rabbit in the cage at his feet was another shock to her system.

"I had Fanren take care of her for a few days. I was still kind of moving into the new place."

"What happened to the pent house?"

"Sold it. I bought a house that borders Tomoeda. You'll be close to home. Just a forty-five minute ride."

Sakura's head suddenly dropped and she looked faint.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself," Syaoran spoke, as he stood erect in front of her.

"Sorry," she murmured, pulling herself together. She just couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was ditched by her fiancé on their wedding day and now she was spending her big day with the one person she was not so fond of. How did everything go so wrong even though she had it all planned out?

"You're still hard on that guy, aren't you? Even though he did jilt you."

"Could you stop bringing that up? It's aggravating," she huffed at him. She swore that she was not going to fall to pieces in front of this man.

"You ready?"

Without another word, Sakura followed him to the car. It was the beginning of an incredibly long night.


	3. The Kids

_Author's Ramble: I'm updating two stories tonight. This and one of my ongoing Sailor Moon stories. I left my writing world for a while because there were no reviews. You see, I only got 1 (one) review for the last chapter. I've either lost my touch or you're telling me to wither away, stop writing (you're a bore). I'm so pushy with this whole review thing if you want to read more that I'm blinding myself. We all have voices and no one will judge you for what you think. (Actually they do, but I still say this to encourage you to participate by reviewing; I voted when I knew my vote wouldn't make much of a difference when my state is so blue in the first place.) The greatest writers are also the busiest reviewers. I tend to review every story I have read so far. If I ever miss to review it is all because of a scrunch on time. When I review, it's a long review or I try to really get my thoughts and opinions out. I'm a soft critic; sometimes referred to as a teddy bear reviewer and a very wordy writer. I like to repeat myself. I like you all to review. Instead of looking up stats to see how many times my story has been visited, I prefer to see reviews up on the board. It's very rewarding._

_It is so easy to get caught up in other stuff other than fanfiction. I love school, so I'm into that. Science and history are extraordinary in the academic circle. I'm a science major, but I've been taking so many history classes that got me involved in writing theses that I'm thinking of a minor in history. I'm also working on one of the biggest most personal projects of my life, which is the interviewing and recording of my family history from my great, great, great grandparents up until my generation. It will become a compilation that will suck the years out of me. I'm already translating my grandmother's words and that's taking its toll, though what keeps me energized is working in the first place. I also enjoy taking care of people, which is another side project of mine. The main project, however, is my research project with a pharmaceutical lab company. I'm working with really smart folks there, chemists who really know what they're talking about. Though, I'm not planning to go into that research field, I am very opened to learning new things. My final senior project is going to rock! To sum things up when you don't review my drive to write diminishes. When I find the free time, I turn to one of the above projects and forget about this one, so if you may review do so to remind me of why I should continue grinding out chapters for this story. I kind of need something to start me up, like a fire needs oxygen, or like products can only form when a catalyst is needed for the reactants. Review. All it takes is an "I want you to keep writing" and I'll find no excuse to stop (with the exception of my loves up there I mentioned earlier). _

_I have also shook things up by changing the summary of the story. I changed the summary of the story because this story is evolving to the point that the title works. Now, the summary has to also work with the title, so I've quickly changed it to suit; for better or for worse. Hopefully for better since my goal is to capitalize. The next time I update my stories will probably be mid December. I'm practically done with this piece and ready to finish the others. Those of you who know about __Simply Plain and Simple__, another old CCS fanfiction I have not finished installing, that one is really on hold until I can get my hands on my written draft again. I haven't had time to look for it in my room back home, but I'll get right to that when time is available._

_I think I got most of my thoughts out of the way with this one ramble. Thanks for reading! _

**The Kids**

Everything that Syaoran owned reminded her of Akira, which made her sick to her stomach. The acid in her empty belly churned as she remembered Akira.

The house that Syaoran had taken out a huge mortgage on was extravagant. Mahogany furniture and pine floor boards to match. It was spacious and lonely when Sakura inspected each room. She couldn't imagine one man living in a house fit for an entire family. It seemed off kilter, but worse, the house reminded her of the home that she and Akira bought a few blocks away from her father's place. It was beautiful.

"White picket fence," Syaoran said, following her around the house as she toured it.

She looked at him with a startled face. "I beg your pardon?"

"White picket fences and a family is what I imagine you were thinking about. Too bad he didn't make it turn out that way," Syaoran grumbled, his brown eyes, turning into a swirl of murky emotions.

"I can't believe I'm going to be leaving everything we started behind," she whimpered, a tremor in her voice.

"His lost. Not yours."

"Thanks," she said, rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes.

"I'm going to give you a job as my business partner. I want to hand over some of the tasks that I think you're more than capable of handling, so I don't have to be so swamped for the next couple of months."

"What? I can't accept that! You're already offering me a place to bunk!"

"So? When you were planning to live with _him_, you quit your job and got ready to work for him in advertising, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that's different."

"You thought you were going to be tied down to that man, so you gave up all that you owned for him."

"Hey--"

"I'm giving you a higher position, which means a better salary. I can show you the figure when you come to work with me. Is that not good enough for you?"

"Syaoran!" She stomped her foot. She was beyond aggravated by how fast he was taking everything. He gave her little time to voice her opinion as it always was like this.

He answered her by reaching over and burying his hand into her auburn hair. The gesture stilled her.

"He lost you for a reason. If it had been me in his place I would have given you my full attention," he whispered, gazing deeply into the peridot in her eyes.

Gulping, Sakura pulled away slowly, wishing to change the subject. "I think you're going way too fast. I'll only work for you under one condition. You're going to interview me like every other one of your would-be employees. I want this position fair and square."

"I know your potential already…"

She frowned. "You interview me or no deal!"

Syaoran sighed. "You win." He awarded her with a lopsided grin.

She stuck her tongue out at him, a silly move she would have done on her older brother if he teased her. He reacted by staring at her face as if it was a masterpiece.

"Something on my face?"

"No." He shook his head. "You better call your dad and tell him to bring your stuff here this weekend. I have some clothes for you to change into until your things arrive, so make yourself at home. After you're done with your call, just come upstairs. I'll take you to your room."

"Wait! Where are you going to be?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll find me. These empty halls carry their wailing a lot better than you think."

_Wailing. Was their some sort of torture chamber that Syaoran slept in? Did he take pleasure in torturing? The horror of leaving a poor old bunny rabbit with the likes of him!_

"Why don't you leave the bunny in my room? I'll take care of it."

"Suit yourself. I was hoping you'd offer."

She shivered as he disappeared up the stairs, leaving her feeling isolated in his vast home. She really was in the same house with Syaoran Li. She really was going to have to get used to his nosing around. It was going to take some work, but she thought she could survive a couple of days and then move out. She would let him know of her plan, of course, so not to show that she wasn't gratified by all his help and concern. After all they had been through she was glad they hadn't come out complete enemies.

Ascending the stairs after making the phone call that Syaoran had more or less ordered her to make, Sakura stopped short. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the staircase when she heard a whimper. Then, there was a silence again. She knew that sound. Her heart raced a million beats faster and her clammy hands gripped the banister. Like lightning, she bolted the rest of the way up the stairs.

A second short, but demanding wail broke out. Sakura's hurried footsteps could be heard in the hallway, now. She knew the sound and now she was desperate to confirm what she knew. After a minute or two of eavesdropping by pressing her ear against the doors, she finally found the right one. Without warning, Syaoran's new guest burst through the door of his master bedroom.

Sakura almost had a heart attack on the spot. The man was just full of surprises that evening. The cute, bunny rabbit was just a start. What would a grown man like Syaoran want with a cute creature, naturally adorable and nothing like him or his fancy? It just didn't make sense to her. However, seeing this man now bending his head over a crib blew her mind away from the notion that he had no fancy in naturally cute things. He actually had two of them, not including the bunny rabbit.

Syaoran heard her enter and quickly turned, placing a finger over his lips. That hitched anything Sakura wanted to say aloud. Next to the crib was Wei sitting in a rocking chair. He held the second baby while Syaoran bent over the other one in the crib. One would think two men would look out of place in this situation, but it didn't look that way at all. They both looked primed and well-at-ease. Wei looked like taking care of babies was all he did for a living! Sakura almost cried out in shock.

"I think she's quieting," Wei whispered to Syaoran.

"He is, too."

Wei got up and put the baby in his arms next to the other baby in the crib. The rocking chair kept rocking even after Wei abandoned it. Sakura smiled weakly at Wei as he approached her. He was looking to exit the room, feeling his own bones cracking with the tense half-an-hour routine of soothing two colicky babies. For a moment he paused by Sakura's side, wedging between her and the door. His old, wrinkled, and experienced hand rested gently on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. They've settled in for the night."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Wei had raised Syaoran when he was a baby. He was the appointed Godfather of Syaoran and the Li family's butler, but the man was moving on in his years. How could he help take care of two infants as well as run the household with Yelan? Sakura looked at the man with admiration, hoping he read her expression correctly. She was surprised at what he could do. Only he could shuffle around the way he did at his age. Any other man would just tell his Godson, "Hell, no!"

Wait a minute. Why were there babies in Syaoran's house? Where was their mother? Why did the house look so clean, like somebody wasn't done moving in, yet?

"Come down for dinner when you're ready," Wei murmured before slipping out of the room.

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura," he said with a quick wave of his hand for her to come forward.

"Syaoran…" She nearly gasped his name.

"Sakura, I want you to meet my son, Hiroki, and my daughter, Ayame."

"Oh my goodness," Sakura gasped, eyes wide like giant, green dishes.

Syaoran led her out of his room and took her to the room two doors down from his.

"It's not so bad this room. It's the only one furnished, so do as you please with it."

He nudged her around the room. He even opened the closet, which contained a box of designer clothing.

"They might be just a tad bit too long for you," Syaoran said, watching her pull out some nice black jeans, splaying it across her thigh.

"It fits better than Fanren's."

"That's because the person that these clothes are supposed to belong to is only a size or so bigger than you, not ten sizes."

"Syaoran, that's just mean. What would your sister say if she heard that?"

"She wouldn't say anything, but beat me with a stick."

Sakura laughed, hugging the pants under her chin. Syaoran was already leaving the room for her to change.

"Whenever you're ready for supper, you can go downstairs. Wei will fry you something before heading home. Take your time, though. There's no hurry. I have to go watch the kids, so I won't be down for another hour or so. Don't wait up."

"Wait, Syaoran. Who do these belong to?"

"My wife."

"Oh, Syaoran," she whispered his name only to the air because the door had already shut. Something in his nonchalant tone twisted her heart in pain for him. There was more about his wife that she had to know about. To find anything out she would have to either go to Syaoran directly with questions or bring the questions to someone close. She was going to have a long chat with Wei and she was going to enjoy dinner with him.

Sakura hastily slipped on a pink nightgown and ran down the stairs. Wei was in the kitchen, setting three plates down when she entered.

"It's like this every night before I go. I watch them when he has to work or run an errand," he said casually. The old man eased into his chair and gave a pat to the chair next to him.

Sakura settled in almost curling up in the chair because that was what Wei's voice did to her.

"They're about two weeks old," he answered the first question on her mind.

She was still awestruck by the fact that Syaoran had twins and she knew nothing about it. Wouldn't that mean…

"His sisters and Madam Li know nothing about the twins. Syaoran wanted to keep it a secret from them. He thinks his sisters and mother wouldn't be able to handle the shock."

"What about me? I almost had a heart attack!"

"They're older than a day now. I do believe he planned on letting you know first."

"He's going to tell Yelan soon, right? I think she has a right to know she has more grandchildren."

Wei rolled his shoulders and let out a breath of air. "He's going to let them know soon enough. I'm pretty sure he plans on breaking the news sometime this week."

Sakura ran her hand through her curls, absentmindedly.

Wei looked prepared to ask about her wedding, but by the look of dismay on her young face he did not have the courage to ask. He would hate to be the one to elicit her sorrow by bringing up Akira.

Akira was a decent guy. Quiet and gentle. Sakura couldn't figure out what had gone wrong between them before all of this happened.

"Things will be alright. I'm sure of it." Wei gave her a warm smile that melted the ice that she built around her heart for most of the day.

"It's like this; place your trust in Syaoran's hands and he'll help everyone pull through."

"He's been an enormous help, but he seriously needs to get his ego checked. I'm a woman, who can satisfy her own needs. I don't need the likes of him bossing me around to guarantee me a place in society."

"Syaoran is Syaoran. He's protective of his own even though he doesn't show it fashionably."

"I'm not his kid sister! He doesn't need to treat me like this," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't think you're his kid sister," he assured her. He laughed at the look of disagreement she gave him and gave her a pat on the hand before picking up their plates and moving them to the sink. "I'll be back in the morning to make breakfast. I'm going to prepare some baby formula for tomorrow right now and then I'm heading home. Take care of the Young Master for me."

"What about the even younger masters?"

The old man chuckled, his voice sandy from the long day's work. "Them too if you please."

"Wei, what happened to their mother?" She was looking around as if she might find the woman inside the kitchen.

The old man answered her in a grave manner. "That's a tale for Young Master to tell."


	4. The Cry

**The Cry**

There was a long whine that traveled through the corridor. It woke Sakura from her slumber, feeling groggy. She looked at the digital clock displaying the time 3:00 AM before wriggling out of bed.

She dragged herself toward the cage that was near the door and tapped on the metal bars. The bunny rabbit was snuggled into her tunnel fast asleep, so she did not hear Sakura at all. It was odd. Sakura knew that bunny rabbits did not cry out like that when they were hungry or in want of attention. She strained her ears in the darkness, trying to make out where the cries were coming from.

Hearing it again, she was sure this time, there were two little voices; two little voices that were crying in want and need of attention, desperately out-screaming one another.

"Oh boy," Sakura grumbled as she made her way to Syaoran's room.

Syaoran was a mess. He was in his pajama bottoms, holding Ayame as he juggled two milk bottles with one hand. It was crazy the way he was trying to feed both babies screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Syaoran?"

"Sorry, can you give me a minute. I can quiet them."

"It won't work if you go about doing it like that. They both need your attention."

Syaoran glared at her. "Can't you see I'm doing the best I can?"

"Taking turns holding them isn't going to work. One is going to feel neglected, hence Hiroki is screaming for attention."

"Sakura…" Syaoran groaned. He dropped the bottles into the crib and rocked Ayame in his arms. To his surprise, Sakura reached into the crib to gather Hiroki. Then, she proceeded to feed him. She started walking up and down the room and cooing at Hiroki. She was talking and laughing again the way she used to before the wedding, even though her chatter and smile were for a baby.

"What?" Sakura asked, aware that he was staring at her, his eyes turning to a melting chocolate brown.

"You're spectacular."

"It's experience. Changing diapers for my brother and your sisters has honed my abilities with children. Who would have thought that spending time with my nieces and nephews would come in handy someday? Well, I did have plans to have kids of my own, but not so soon…" Or not at all anymore. She did not like where her train of thought was leading her.

"I always thought you had a knack for these kinds of things, but I didn't know you were this good. I mean, you quieted Hiroki, who never quiets."

"Here," she said, handing one over and taking the other twin. She repeated the process and had Syaoran staring at her all gooey-eyed again. "It's bad to leave even one crying 'cuz it makes the other just as fussy."

"Smith never told me that."

"Who's Smith?"

Syaoran reached for the book on his bed. Sakura glanced over the cover and read the gold letters in bold, _Baby Techniques_.

"It's the third edition."

"Are you cut out to be a father?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

"I've been one for two straight weeks, now. What do you think?"

"You're not supposed to rely on a book alone. Instinct is also key. I mean, you're not doing a bad job, but…"

"Don't 'but' me, please. I haven't slept in days."

"Oh, you poor guy. Let me help out."

"Thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate this." He put his baby on his shoulder and started rubbing his small back. Sakura did the same with Ayame and both babies burped at the same time.

"They're so small," Sakura whispered, brushing the tuff of black hair on Ayame's head. "You're so lucky."

"I know." Pride and joy welled up inside him when she said it. He was incredibly lucky to be blessed with two, healthy babies. He had been so worried all through their deliveries.

"Syaoran… Is it alright if I asked you about their mother?"

Syaoran gave her a pained smile. "She's not around anymore."

"How awful! Did she abandon you and the children?"

"No, she died after giving birth."

Sakura closed her dewy eyes. "Oh… Oh, Syaoran. I'm sorry."

"The biological father didn't want the babies."

"I thought you were…"

Syaoran shook his head. "Meilin and her boyfriend had a fall-out some point in their relationship. The girl was so messed up, she didn't know what she got herself into. She was only twenty-one."

"Two years younger than me."

Syaoran pursed his lips. "Some biker… He didn't want anything to do with her or the kids when he found out about them. I don't understand why girls fall for guys like that. What do they see in them anyway?"

"She loved him of course. You can't help loving someone. It's just in a person," Sakura reasoned.

"Yeah, well, I married her the day before she was about to give birth to the twins. You can imagine how glum the ceremony was in a hospital… Maybe it was the impassive priest we had… Because it was like an interment."

The arm at Sakura's side came up on its own accord to wrap around Syaoran's shoulders in comfort. "The babies made it, but she didn't," she finished for him.

"There were complications," he explained. "Heart problems run in her bloodline and the doctors told her that either she or the kids had to be sacrificed."

"That's awful."

"The babies came and she died. I had to marry her because I didn't want the babies parentless. Watching them come out was a miracle."

"Syaoran," Sakura said, squeezing his hand between her fingers. "You married her because you felt bad for her. You married her because you were noble enough to take on the burden of two infants. You're selfless."

"Not really. I married her because I knew it wouldn't be a long marriage. She wasn't going to make it."

"How did you meet her?" Sakura was genuinely interested in Ayame and Hiroki's late mother.

"She was an artist. I know talent when I see it and that girl was nearly broke because the world could not see the abstract work she made the way I saw it. They were fantastic."

"I can imagine."

"She had magician's hands like yours. You could work magic on paper as well, which I come back to the point of why again did you become a business major instead of a writer?"

"This again?" She pulled away from him in annoyance. It was just like him to bug her about her wrong choice in career.

"You're father is a renown novelist and your brother is an award-winning journalist. Look at you? You don't belong where you are. You should be a writer like the rest of your family. I've seen your drafts."

"Oh, please…" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You still think you can't make it in that field? I can't believe you're still comparing your intelligence to your brother's at this age."

It was awful, but true. Touya was a successful writer and Sakura never thought she stood a chance against her brother. However, she had no idea that even if Touya was a brilliant man, she had her own brilliance and talent to show off.

"You love writing."

"Just because one loves it, it doesn't mean one can have it."

"Like Akira."

Sakura shoved his shoulder. "That's crossing the line," she spat.

"I'm sorry. It slipped."

"You did it on purpose."

"Just stay for the night."

Sakura frowned. "What? Sleep where?"

"In my bed. With me."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" She half cried out before checking her voice. She didn't want to wake the babies.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm a decent guy."

"That's not the problem."

"What if the twins wake up again? I need your help."

"I'll come in."

"It takes too long. What if it's an emergency?"

She couldn't understand _when_ it ever was an emergency. Syaoran had been doing just fine on his own before Sakura came along, so what did he want her doing night watch duties with him for? It seemed out of the question.

"Please," he whined, already nudging her to the left side of his bed.

"Fine."

Syaoran slid in beside her. When they were both on the brink of sleep he whispered gently to himself. He was loud enough and she was conscious enough to hear him.

"Who could have imagined I'd be sleeping with Sakura Kinomoto on her wedding night?"

_Dream on, Li. Dream on…_

_

* * *

_End notes: And cut! Ironically I was listening to Aerosmith's **Dream On**, when I was writing this some time ago. **Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream until your dreams come truuuuueeee! **I think music is a muse for all of us. And for some of us, we can't write without rhythmn. **I got rhythmn, I got music, I got my friends, who could ask for anything more?**

I will upload chapter 5 sometime next week. When do you want it? Wednesday of Thursday. I've got time to kill between, then. **These are the scars that words have carved on me **(Gravity-Vienna Teng)... If I could talk with lines from a lyric my life would be so awesome. If I could sing my way through life, that would be even more awesome. How awesome is that?

Well, I'll see you next week with the next installment in tow. Tanks peeps!


	5. The Romance

Author's Notes: This chapter is twelve pages long double spaced. Wow! Don't be too shocked at Touya and his lack of a sister complex personality. I thought I could leave out the bubble-burster in this little ficcy. :P Appreciate you all for reviewing the last chapter. I would say I love you all, but 'love,' according to, ahem (ahem—because I don't want to mention the person's name), is a strong word that can only be used for that thingy… Ugh, to put it simply, you blush when someone says s/he likes you, but you run when someone says s/he loves you. Love is strong and sustained by romance. Here you go.

* * *

**The Romance**

Sakura stirred awake a quarter past eight. She sat up and hurried over to the crib to check on the babies. They were both still sleeping soundly after a rough night of agonizing screams when the adults had been trying to catch some sleep themselves. Fortunately, Syaoran got more sleep than he had in fourteen grueling days of fatherhood.

Sakura studied them. They were bright, healthy, and plump babies. Their cherub-like cheeks peeking out of the ruffles of their collars and their incredibly tiny, soft fists curled under their chins. "It's like you two are working to hook us up." She watched them shift and their fists bumped against one another like a little secret was being shared between them. "You're Daddy may be handsome, but he isn't my type," she whispered to them.

"Well, look at you three!" Syaoran said in a merry tone as he stepped into the room. Sakura jumped a little when he spoke. "What was it that you were saying about me?"

Sakura twitched nervously, feeling his dark gaze settling uncomfortably on her.

"It's nothing," She sneaked a sideways look at him, watching him get ready for work. His hair was still damp from his morning shower and dripping over his shirt. He was folding his sleeves up and tightening the tie around his neck when he noticed her staring a little too long and openly at him.

Syaoran was like a model from _Forbes _and _Playboy_ wrapped in one. Although, he was lighter and lankier, but built at the same time, he was better looking than Akira. His brown hair and brown eyes were in contrast to Akira's black hair and midnight blue eyes. His chiseled jaw reminded her of a fine sculptor's work. He was also tall unlike Akira. Sakura had to order heels that would not make her taller than him, the bridegroom, Akira…

Why was she still thinking about him? Sure, he was supposed to be her husband by now. Sure, she loved him. Sure, she planned a future with him for a lifetime, which is what marriage is about in the first place. A long term commitment and exchange of love and friendship was promised in marriage, but he turned her down. He asked her, but ended up shooting her down. The whole marriage was a scam. Akira didn't want to marry her. He was just being forced to because he was thirty and his parents were tired of waiting for him to settle down. Sakura had just been in the neighborhood and first pick of the litter, so he jumped into the bandwagon and went with her.

They had dated for four years. He was her longest boyfriend and she had believed she could spend the rest of her life with him. The man of her life, the feet for her support, the barrier from grief; she had named him all that when he proposed and she said yes to him. Handsome, honest, gentle, and sweet Akira. That was all she knew he was.

The thoughts of Akira flooding her mind flooded her eyes with tears.

"I want you to stop thinking about him," Syaoran ordered, looking her straight in the eye through the body length mirror.

"How can I when being here reminds me of him?"

"I don't know! Try keeping yourself busy for the day until I get back. Don't let me catch you waddling in pity for that witless, incompetent man."

"I don't pity him!"

"Then, don't pity yourself!" Syaoran jeered, meanwhile snatching the jacket inside his tidy closet. "I don't want your negative emotions influencing my children, got that? Wallow in a different room."

Sakura threw her hands up and stormed out of his bedroom. His condescension was going to be the combustion that drove her out of his house.

The first thing Sakura did that morning after Wei made his call to Yelan about the babies (under Young Master's order) and after complaining to the butler of how horrendous his godson was to her that morning, was call Tomoyo up and tell her what had happened before all this.

"Sakura! Rumor has it you've been having an affair! How come I don't know anything about this?"

"Because, it isn't true."

"You're going to have to explain yourself! Women in this town are wagging their tongues like mad."

Sakura went along with the short version of the story without all the drama. That meant, she mentioned babies, but not the pick-up.

"Syaoran, is a father?!"

"Stop shouting, Tomoyo!"

"I'm sorry. It's just too much information right now. It's hard to get a grip, you know?"

"Dad, Touya, Shu, and their kids are coming over this evening for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Will Syaoran be there?"

"It's his house!"

"Oh, I love babies! I can't wait to get a shot of them!"

Sakura groaned. "Please, don't bring a crew. Syaoran's in a bad mood and I don't want the kids in way over their heads when they're only two weeks old."

"Protective of _his_ children, I see. Fight with the Old Man, Old Lady?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura groaned. "I'll talk to you later. The kids are calling and Wei's out doing groceries."

"Ta-ta, Sweetie. I won't keep you from your kids. See you in a jiff."

"Bye," she yelled into the receiver before rushing upstairs to fix the rambunctious babies.

Syaoran returned home late in the afternoon and helped some movers move a bed across the hall from his master bedroom. His attitude was an extreme contrast to the attitude he had towards her that morning. "There," he said, "Now, you don't have to sleep in my room. You can just keep your door open and I can keep mine open and we'll be two happy guardians on duty."

"Thanks."

"What did you do today?" He asked this kindly and curiously, too.

"I was unpacking the boxes I found in some of the rooms. I've gone through half of them."

"Unpacking? That's a relief. Thanks for your help."

"I invited Tomoyo over tonight."

"No camcorders," he grunted. He turned his face to her and shared a smile reassuring her that it was only a joke.

Syaoran was fond of Sakura's cousin. When he first met Tomoyo, he thought the two were glued to the hip. Somehow, when the Big Man was creating them, they had been separated at birth, Sakura came out a little before Tomoyo did and both came from different mothers. The girls were about the same height, but Tomoyo was probably an inch shorter. Everything else about them, which included their emotional states, was as different as the moon and the sun. Sakura was the sun and just everything about her had reminded Syaoran of bright things. Her radiant smile, her glowing cheeks, her exuberant emerald eyes encrusted with peridot, and her golden-red hair.

When they were all sitting together at dinner, he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she chattered like everything was alright. Everything was not alright. If anybody knew any better, they would have seen the raw pain that Akira had caused in her soul. The man that she had loved and trusted tore out her heart and misplaced it.

His sister Shu and the rest of Sakura's family left right after dinner. Sakura had gone upstairs early and couldn't come down to bid them farewell, so Syaoran said her good-byes for her. Syaoran gave his nephews his hugs, shook hands with Sakura's dad and brother, and kissed Tomoyo and Shu's cheeks. Tomoyo was the last to go, so she squeezed the words out gently. They were still hard for her to verbalize. "Listen, Syaoran… Be gentle, okay? She doesn't admit to pain easily, but we all know what Akira's done to her. Nobody, including me, just had the guts to press her about it tonight."

Syaoran nodded.

"Shu and I already phoned Akira's parents and Rita to see if they know of his whereabouts. Nothing, yet."

"Does it cross your mind at all that he does not want to be found because he's a complete coward?"

"That's why I told you about his trip to Kyoto."

"And I thank you for that. Now, if you may excuse me, I have to hit the sack before my son and daughter pulls an all-nighter on me."

Tomoyo pulled him into a tight hug and gave a short laugh. She looked exhausted. "Take care."

"Drive safely."

Syaoran climbed up the stairs and entered his bedroom. Sakura was in there, sitting by the crib and humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her.

Watching her from behind, he thought about all the things that had happened to them like they were all fate's deliberate plans. Nights he took her out back when she was in college were foggy memories. She always told him everything and that included the boyfriends. What made them grow further apart was her relationship with Akira. She threw their friendship away when Akira came along and whisked her off her feet. She was nineteen, jubilant, out-spoken, and lovely. What was Syaoran? Everybody, his four sisters especially, complained about him being a workaholic and a chauvinist. He believed he was out to prove something of himself, but now, maybe if he looked close enough, there was some truth in what they said about him.

"Has Wei left already?"

Syaoran stopped in the middle of his assessment and looked directly into her face. She had known he was standing behind her for a while now.

"Yeah, I just sent him on his way," Syaoran answered, taking one more step into the room and closing the door behind him.

"You're different when you have kids in the house, Syaoran. When Touya and Shu's kids were on top of you after supper, I was thinking of how wonderful you are to the twins."

"They are boys. I don't think there will be rough housing with Ayame when she's their age."

She nodded, a little too vigorously. "You need help—a nanny," she hesitated. "It's not that I think you're incapable of raising your own two children. It's just that…

Syaoran tried to ease her worry and let her know he was not offended at all. "Yeah, it's tough being an only parent. You have been a great help."

"I'll stick around until you find them a nanny," Sakura promised.

"Yes! About that—do you think it's possible for you to sit down with me and run through all the possible candidates I have lined up for the position?"

"Of course." She said, smiling up at him.

"Then, on with the next topic of discussion," he announced with a flourish of his arm. He swung his door open, grapevine across the corridor, and opened her bedroom door across the hall. Grinning, he pulled her inside. They were completely alone in her bedroom now to Sakura's discomfiture. So alone, she wished she still heard the babies' breathing lightly in their sleep.

"I'm sure Tomoyo told you Akira's still missing. Don't you want to get to the bottom of this?"

Sakura huffed. "I've been muddling over all this while I bustled around the house."

"So you still think a lot about him," he stated grimly.

Tears pierced her eyes. "What do you expect from me? He was my fiancé! I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"You finally admit it."

"Yes, I regret ever trusting him, but still…"

Syaoran started pacing in front of her and paused to let out a questioning "still?" His eyebrows shot up and he stared at her through his smooth chocolate brown eyes.

"Still, I loved him."

Syaoran let out a breath that he had been holding in. "So loving someone else won't be possible because this one guy, your dreamed bridegroom, stood you up." He ended this thought with a bitter note.

"Precisely. It's not going to be easy for me to trust the next guy who decides to walk into my life." Her tears subsided as she heaved a sigh of relief. It was good to get this off her chest, even if she was to get it off on Syaoran Li of all people.

Syaoran trembled with an inward rage, wondering if she was catching on to his advances. Her relaxed expression told her that she was not. In conclusion, she was just as naïve as she was back in college when she allowed such a loser like Akira walk into and possess her life.

"What has that Akira got that I don't?" he growled in an angry undertone.

"For one thing he wouldn't fight me every chance he's got--"

"You wanted to marry a sissy that would kiss the floor you walked on?"

"—He respects who I am--"

"I-I-I respect you," he sputtered.

"—He doesn't force me out of a career, call me stupid with other fancy words, laugh at the things I say when I'm being serious, insult my ideas, or irritate me to the brink of wanting to punch him as hard as I can."

Syaoran stood stock still with the understanding that she was reeling him in with the loathing she had for him on her hook. It was so easy for her to smash him to bits like this. What did she want him to say in retort now that he knew exactly how she felt?

With his fingers twitching of their own accord, Syaoran made the mistake of rolling his eyes at her. "I'm not going to eat out of your hand." _There_. Syaoran said it with dignity.

Syaoran noticed that irritating lift of her chin. "Neither am I from yours—now if we're done I'm ready to move on."

Syaoran rushed ahead of her before she reached the door. Eyebrows drawn he muttered, "We're not finished."

Hand on her hip and glaring menacingly at him, she put her other hand on his shoulder as if to shove him out of the way. The hand was second thinking whether or not it should push, but it paused and he saw her close her eyes briefly to calm herself.

"He knew how to charm a woman."

"Charm?" He looked like he was about to explode with questions.

"You know—romance a woman."

"Romance a woman?!" Now at this he burst into raucous laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny. You apparently don't know what it means."

"No, I guess not, please do explain."

"He took me out to dinner--"

"I took you out to dinner plenty of times!"

"—then, moonlit walks."

Syaoran snorted. "Cheesy Bastard…"

"… Flowers once in awhile that did not come from the bushes outside my dorm."

"I was hurrying out of meetings. I barely had time to go to a florist unless I wanted to be late meeting you."

She ignored his excuse and charged on. "When we went out to see a movie it was always romance/drama or romance/comedy, NOT action/adventure, action/mystery."

"Come on! You get a kick out of the latter! Romance and drama? YAWN!"

Fingers to her temple, Sakura muttered the last strong point of the "Master of Romance" under her breath, "And he could dance."

"I dance!"

"Don't go there, please. I don't want to bring up that silly dance of yours you showed me in college…" She was turning to the door, regretting everything she had said. Somehow having his defenses on was not to her advantage.

He acted fast, grabbed her hand and pulled her up against his body. "That was my trademark victory dance… I dance and if you wanted me to show you earlier I would have." His warm breath spiraled in circles into the tunnel of her ear. "Now," he said leading her gently into a waltz, "pretend Celine Dion's 'Falling into You' is playing."

"If you think—Hoeee!!!"

Syaoran spun her out and pulled her back in fast. "Not bad, eh?" With a smirk plastered on his face, he stared down at her wide eyes.

"Bad, very bad," she forced out, sinking her fingers into his shoulder blades as she swung back into him.

"What's bad about it?"

"Not gentle at all. I want to feel like a sail, not a rock."

"A sail, huh?" Syaoran swept his leg under her knees and dipped her, so that her head nearly touched the floor. Sakura shrieked in surprise and threw her arms around his neck. In this position they were nose to nose.

"Does this Akira seal it with a kiss, then?"

Sakura slanted her eyes at him. "Yes, but it's not smart for you to try…"

Then, Syaoran's hand that cupped her back abruptly dragged her up. His lips lingered, suspended just a millimeter from her trembling lips. His eyes and mouth smiling, he brought them together in a passionate embrace. For a full minute Sakura stayed very still in his arms, too frightened to react. He was good… Too good by her standards. The last and only man she had kissed for years had been Akira. Yet, in all the years she had spent with Akira she never felt so alive under his kisses the way Syaoran made her feel. The heightening of heat and power flowed through her as if Syaoran was the outlet for it all. And when she was with Akira, he never made her feel so unsteady and vulnerable and…

Syaoran pulled up slightly and yanked her onto her feet again. One hand in her hair and the other hand in her collar, he looked long and hard into her eyes. "Not good enough for you, huh?" He said, with an air of vehemence.

"No…" She whispered truthfully, "Too good."

"It would be better if you participated."

She should have pushed him away; let him know that she was not ready for him… Ever… Instead, out of reflex, she gave this tiny nod and allowed him to inch forward and claimed her lips tenderly once again. She kissed him back this time, returning his fervor. Everything turned fuzzy inside her. For one heady moment she felt herself being pushed into her bed with him on top of her.

Could she feel him inhaling her? That was exactly what Syaoran was doing. Not just ravishing this young woman, who was about to be married to another man only a week ago, but ravishing his own senses, something he had to suppress doing just being with her for the past few days. Finally holding her, he was getting all he could out of this kiss.

"Syaoran," she moaned when his mouth briefly flitted over hers.

"You're not bad at it," he whispered warmly, running his fingers through her hair. She was too dizzy to translate his comment into an insult. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled the fragrance of baby powder, baby formula, and Johnson & Johnson baby lotion that swathed his senses. "I knew you'd smell more and more like their mother with all the time you spent with them," he said, his voice muffled by her hair. He pulled up to look at her again.

Sakura's heart fluttered and she tried to make out the meaning of his words, but her thinking was interrupted when suddenly a great cry broke out in the room next door.

"Great timing, Hiroki," Syaoran grunted, pulling her in closer if that was possible. "Let him wail a little longer."

"No, Syaoran. He needs our attention now!"

Another cry joined the first one.

"Great Hiroki! Look what you've done. Woke your sister, too!" Syaoran got up from the bed and pulled Sakura along with him. They scurried to the infants, rocking them into sleep again. Syaoran looked over at Sakura as she worked over the fussy Hiroki. Their eyes met. Her posture, her eyes, everything facing him screamed warning. It was either stop staring or good-bye to one heck of a baby-sitter.


	6. The Job

_AN, the usual blab: Hey, hey! Happy New Year! I'm hoping everyone has been prepping for fresh starts and new beginnings. Unlike me. It's the same old, same old down here. Getting by another year day by day. What the hay am I talking about? Of course I've started afresh with upcoming ideas for fantastic fanfiction. With the down times and all, of course WE have to remain optimistic and punch forward. Fanfiction has to be the best retreat from the ugly reality. I hate to remind everyone of the economic problems and wars, but they're the ugly reality that makes life worth living for us. We live to hope to see a better year. For me, fanfiction is somewhere and something I can relay that message to you in a form of a story or author notes. _

_Relevant to this particular story I want to clarify a fact in my story. Sakura and Syaoran had not been dating in college. All I can say is you have to keep reading to figure out what Sakura and Syaoran had been thinking in that era. Keep in mind they are acquaintances or friends because their siblings are married to each other. I think it's safe for my readers to draw presumptions from what I've given you so far. Please, enjoy the beginning of this new year and remember to keep reading! Lots and lots of hugs from yours truly. _

_

* * *

_

**The Job**

As much as Sakura enjoyed being with Hiroki and Ayame, she felt like something was missing. The children had gotten so used to her company, they cooed whenever she entered the room and fought over Sakura's attention, always shaking their little fists and laughing or blowing bubbles. It was a cute contest between the two, but they were both champions, so Sakura had to award both of them with the same shared affection. She went outside often and brought both of them along with her. Outside, the twins would scream when too many people crowded around them and that was when Sakura discovered that crowds were not a good thing and top to avoid. People would jump away as if the children were the plague and that made Sakura all the haughtier. It made her feel that they were hers and hers alone to care for.

She helped out around the house just to occupy the days of boredom and loneliness. Half the time she was waiting for Syaoran to return home from work and the other half of the time she took to helping Wei out with preparations for lunch and dinner or go grocery shopping. It was great to have something to do just to get her mind off of the other grim happenings in her life; hint, a bridegroom, who never showed up to their wedding that she thought that he had wanted. It was disastrous. She needed to do something that would require much of her brain power just to get rid of those thoughts that brought sorrow to her aching heart.

"Syaoran," she said, sliding a little on the edge of his bed as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Syaoran seemed to look up, then. "You sound like you want to say something very important." He bounced Ayame on his hip as Hiroki giggled, rolling around in front of them.

"Gosh, they're so cute."

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"About that job. Can I get an interview in tomorrow?"

Syaoran breathed. "If that's what you're worried about than don't get so worked up. There's no need to be anxious. You know I promised you that job."

"I want a job interview, Syaoran!"

Hiroki stopped giggling and turned over onto all fours. He looked up at his guardians, sensing the tension building up.

"I'll give you one, alright? Bring samples of your work and a resume. I'll definitely look at everything."

Sakura scrambled up onto her feet, scooping up Hiroki, who had crawled to her. She disappeared for a few seconds, and then reappeared with a portfolio. "Here. My experience in a nutshell."

Syaoran held her work in his hand, his face a deep study as he spoke. "The only reason why I delayed was because I thought you were still… You know, recovering from the mishaps of last week."

"I'm fine. I just want to work. You see, I've already found a new place that I like."

"Excuse me?"

Sakura jumped. She had her back to him as she walked across the floor in anticipation and spoke. Her voice was filled with excitement the whole time building up to the climax of her meeting with a real estate agent. He was suddenly right in front of her when she turned. She knew why he was glaring. "I'm staying until we find the nanny, which we should take care of ASAP. Didn't I say I'd be moving out right after?"

"I suppose we did agree to that," he said, taking Hiroki and placing him on the mattress. Even though, Sakura felt awkward around him, he came up close behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "But you know you'll be missed here. The babies, Wei, and me…"

"Ha! You guys lived well enough two weeks without me before I came around. Don't kid yourself!"

"Yeah, well, extra help is always appreciated." He shrugged.

"And that's the purpose of a nanny," she said, taking a diaper and handing one to Syaoran, she took one up herself. "Something smelling fishy, so go check Hiroki," she ordered as she looked at Ayame, who was not pleased to be handled when she was trying to eat something off the floor that looked fruitfully yummy.

"You're really getting the hang of things."

She shrugged, thinking that it was a mild, little, meaningless motion, just the jerk of a shoulder. Though to Syaoran, the motion portrayed unmerciful denial to the truth, blaring brightly enough to blind her.

The flowers every day that came with him on his way home from work did some powerful binding work. Sakura was wondering if he was trying to push her to stay by wooing her with a couple of pretty petals on perfectly trimmed stems. He might have been tacky at presentation because of the little talk they had a while ago. Yet, she was still pleased with his new sense of style. If only it were easy to woo a girl with Gerbera Daisies, White Lilies, Gold Lilies, combinations of Red Roses, Pink Roses, Cream-colored Roses, Berries, Freesia, and Magnolia, life would just be dandy for a swell man like Syaoran.

Or maybe racking up points on the romance scale was not what Sakura was looking to find in him. Whatever it was the woman was looking for Syaoran found it ever harder to figure out. It was like trying to take out a stain in the carpet with just Arm & Hammer and a measly toothbrush. The feeling of not knowing what to do or how to do it was like the feeling of flicking salt on open wounds.

Palms, small and fitting, rested between his collar bone and shoulder. They started revolving, rubbing, and easing the stressed muscles after a hard day's work.

"One of my ex-boyfriend's back in college was a masseuse trainee. Used to do this to me all the time when I tensed up," she spoke with an air of casualty.

She was handy. Not like a tool, but like a person that is supposed to be loved and cherished. In return, she filled up the world with her joy, inner light, comfort, and soul.

"Your job tough?"

"Being the boss isn't a vacation, per se."

She laughed. "How so?"

"Been trying to get a hold of a very hot-headed artist, who for some reason refuses to meet with me or at the very least hear from me."

"Oh, that sounds tricky."

He hummed in agreement, resting a hand on one of her working hands. There was a tingling sensation when their flesh met, but Syaoran was pretty sure he was the only one who felt it.

"Oh excuse me for intruding!"

Sakura looked up at the doorway and saw Wei standing there looking uncomfortably flustered. Clean laundry in hand.

"Not at all! You're not intruding." Sakura cried, withdrawing her hands away from Syaoran.

Syaoran had to suppress the urge to growl at his butler. Great Timing again! It was like Wei and the twins were trying to make it difficult for him.


	7. The Interview

Another Author's Notice Because she Updated: School started. Ding ding ding! Spring Semester vs. Young Lady with the shedding hair and the stressed out looking eyes that could penetrate the very ice cold walls that the single digit temp. air has massed… I'm so cold! I can't even wear shorts inside my house anymore. Will the sun come up tomorrow? I don't know.

Sorry, I'm updating so late. Sorry, I'm updating instead of finishing my problem set for my Instrumental Analysis course (It's all done, I just have to re write everything so that I don't seem like a 2-year-old drawing pineapples next to a plus sign which is next to some more pineapples). I'm sorry I have to say sorry to everyone and everything, but if I don't I just can't get the pressure off my chest. Recently, I've been in the midst of writing another CCS fanfic. The way I fly through my work is a result of my imploded brain with the many ideas and many dreams that folded in on itself. I might sound like I'm digressing, but I'm really getting to the point I talk about my fanfiction; I have this strange professor who laughs at every sentence she says and loves to sing my name. MIT, Yale alumnus, duh (don't mean to offend MIT, Yale students. You dudes and dudettes are awesome, assets to society, and absolutely needed). She's just one of those really weird ladies, who refuse to retire because she loves science. She loves all science. The science of love, science of life, science of mechanics, and other sciences that you don't think exists. My new CCS fanfic (half written! Almost done seriously!) is about the science of humanity. I melted virtues and fantasy into one creamy pudding pie. I like to remind myself that I am very in touch with my friends, fans, protégés, and colleagues. Aside from going to school, studying, and dirtying the lab benches, I'd like to proudly announce that I am I writer of fiction (particularly fanfiction), who gets lots of complaints about her grammar and spelling problems. I'm not perfect and I lost my beta to the winds of destiny. I don't want to lose myself just because of a few wee mistakes I still make. So, I keep writing and I keep reading, so I don't go crazy like my professor-MIT, Yale, alumnus-who-loves-to-sing-my-name-when-she-calls-me. A little writing and a little problem solving in a mix could do a lot of good for me. I hope I didn't make you all wait too long. Stay tuned for six more installments. PEACE!

**The Interview**

Sakura entered the front hall of the gallery. The receptionist at the desk watched her with her beady eyes and didn't seem too thrilled about her presence. She looked wary and ready to backfire for some reason, but once Sakura got close up, the lady tried on a smile.

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes."

"2:00 with Mr. Li?"

She nodded cueing the lady to buzz Syaoran.

"Send her up," Syaoran spoke jauntily through the intercom.

The receptionist thumbed Sakura to the staircase behind her and Sakura followed grudgingly. It wasn't her first time in a room alone with Syaoran, but this was a different situation. She had every reason to feel unsteady just before her interview with a boss of an odd nature. How was Syaoran going to be like as a businessman and a boss?

Sakura went by a couple of office doors with plaques that had department names hanging on them. Syaoran's door was at the far end of the hall, second to last door. _Deep breath and then… should I knock?_

"Come in."

She didn't have to knock. He already sensed she was outside his door, so when she walked in on him bent over an article on his desk, he did not even acknowledge her with his eyes. Shrugging off his noncommittal impression, Sakura glanced around his spacious office. Neat shelf, shinny awards in their gold threaded frames, books, and mini statues that aligned the tops of his bookcases. Sakura's eyes lingered for a moment on the wall where a painting was hung. The painting was mainly swirls of grey, blue, white, and yellow, but if one looked closely, the painting was of a circle of angels in a ring. Just on the bottom of the painting was a gold tag with the signature of _Meilin Rae_.

"I have a position for you as Gallery Coordinator and Events Planner. Of course it would require you to read up on a couple of artists. I'm sure you are also very capable of interviewing some of them and writing your very own articles on them, so you have both the tasks of working on that and other such—It was the first piece I bought from her," Syaoran's voice was higher and softer when he broke off, noticing that she hardly heard him. He thought that he could answer her question even before she could ask it.

"Oh." She seemed out of breath, having held it in too long unawares.

"There's more in the downstairs gallery on display. She also has two in Tokyo."

"Syaoraon… I think this is the most beautiful piece I've ever seen."

"Yeah, it's funny how throwing a bunch of colors blindly across a canvas relinquishes a work of art."

"That is not what she did! I see plan in this!"

He chuckled. "You're right."

Sakura turned a little to the side seeing his body step into her shadow. He was right beside her, studying the portrait alongside her.

"You get something different at every angle," he spoke, dark contemplation taking over.

Sakura cleared her throat, glancing at the other things inside his room and letting her mind rest easy.

"What do you see?"

"Something that should be hung in the children's room."

Syaoran quirked his eyebrows at her. "Oh?"

"I think this is something that the children should keep. It's magnificent."

"It's my keepsake. They can come by and look at it when they're older, but I intend to keep what I bought for myself. I will raise them to earn their own treasures."

"I always believe that whatever belonged to the mother should belong to the children, not the illegitimate father." Sakura paused, placing a hand over her mouth. She was shocked at herself for letting her anger get the better of her.

"Illegitimate?"

"That was my anger talking. I didn't mean it, Syaoran."

"I'm just a little obsessive-compulsive. I never thought of it as a flaw, but strength to keep Meilin Rae, and all the other artists, who have worked there way into my hindsight. You don't have to be so harsh," he spoke with a genuine hurt that truly made Sakura regret her words.

"I've always been adamant upon the fact that you are a very wonderful father, Syaoran. I'm just angry that the kids might never own something of their biological mother's."

"Don't worry, Meilin's left behind a lot of items for them. None of monetary value, though."

"It's not about that!"

"Then…"

"You are so immersed in the world of money you have never known the priceless of value in things. You know… Objects… That you could never sell. Don't you have anything like that?"

"My father left behind a vault that was literally about to burst."

"Syaoran…" Sakura grumbled his name in degradation. She trudged over to the chair in front of his desk and took a seat.

"I know what you're talking about Sakura; No, I don't." He sat in his chair with a haughty air.

"Oh?" Sakura knew there was more to him.

"No, and oh, I cherish what is more important than an object that carries memories, I cherish family."

Sakura sat there completely speechless. She started wringing her hands as his eyes settled on her.

"You haven't been yourself lately, but today you kind of proved something to me."

"Did you look at my stuff or not?" She demanded.

"I DID. And this interview has just proved to me that you're the exact kind of person I want for this job."

"I can handle planning. I mean look at my first wedding. It was supposed to be extravagant…" She trailed off, suddenly failing at words.

"I'm not talking about this position anymore. I'm talking about—What?" Syaoran begrudgingly picked up his phone when he heard the buzz.

"Right, right… Willing to… Right… I'll be there." Syaoran hung up, scooping up his jacket from behind his chair and marching to his door.

"Who was that?"

"A message from my secretary. It seems a test of willpower is at face here, Sakura. Will you join me?"

Without another word, the two of them walked out of his office and out of the gallery. Sakura was just finished with her interview and there she was; day one with a man she never thought she would end up living with and working for.


	8. The Hunt

_**Author's Words: Happy Lunar New Year. I say Lunar and not Chinese because I remember that many Asian countries celebrate the New Year. Historically speaking, most places in the east used to mark the days according to the lunar calendar before the entire world started using the universal calendar. This year we celebrate the year of the ox. Yayz, to the ox! Anyone born in the year of the ox? I was reading about this beast and it looks like it's going to be another good year for it. According to further reading I'm not supposed to get along with oxen. HAHAHA! I find that hard to believe if you're a nice ox and you know how to leave a good impression. **_

**The Hunt**

"Why do you have to be so picky?" Sakura demanded of her boss, a second after the door shut on the last candidate for the nanny position.

"I am not. Didn't I say I liked Ms. Austin?"

"If you want to hire some tramp with nice legs, do that for yourself, not for the kids! These babies will not have a nineteen-year-old looking after them. You wanted my help and I STAYED to help. You have to take it."

"The last one was too fat."

"Her weight does not overshadow her credentials. She's governed five households in the last fifty-four years."

Syaoran shrugged and gave her an angelical smile. He didn't seem to care about what she had to say.

Sakura grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to her level. "This is serious, Li. As long as I'm here, these kids are as good as mine under my care."

Wei happened to walk into the room with a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies, whistling a merry tune. When he saw the little dispute unfolding, he continued humming as he did a 180 on his heels and left them alone again.

"Yours, huh? That sounds nice. Not just mine, but yours too."

Sakura rolled her eyes, ignoring his teasing, yet affectionate finger curling a tendril of her hair at the side of her head. "Are you playing the 'Word Game' again? You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. I would like you to elaborate."

"Alright." Sakura broke free from him and started pacing in front of him. "Nannies are supposed to be prim, neat, smart, patient, good with children, and above all, decent!"

"You're right. There hasn't been one candidate that has been all of the above."

"The last one was the closest to those characteristics we're looking for."

"She lacks patience. Did you see that face she walked in with? Too stern!"

"Not everyone is one hundred percent perfect like you," she snarled.

"How about you?"

"Is that a compliment coming from you, Li?" She queried, feigning shock.

"I'm talking about you being the person in charge of taking care of our children."

"Me? I'm not nanny material. Besides, the only experience I got with children is babysitting my nephews and nieces. I have a long way to go in that department—wait a minute—did you just say 'our children?'"

"You said they're as good as yours."

Sakura blushed. "For the time being."

"I don't want you to be my children's nanny or babysitter. I want a permanent figure in my children's lives. I want them to have a mother. Besides, I doubt you want either one of those women around; fat or slim, qualified of unqualified."

Sakura gave a startled, but short chortle. "You're too much!"

"Nannies are expensive," Syaoran argued.

"You're rich!"

"Okay, forget that I said something so ridiculous involving money. What I meant was, it's better for the children to be raised by two parents. You know how it feels to be one parent less. We both know." Syaoran dugout the diamonds in the dessert. _Bingo! I've found her weakness!_

The look he gave her scared her half to death and she scarcely breathed. It was an outrageous suggestion. Marry her for a two-parent family? Just that, no strings attached?! That's nuts!

"You understand what I'm asking," he quietly stated, breaking the silence that settled.

"Marriage is nothing to take lightly. I know that first hand." Syaoran heard her voice shatter. Honestly, all he wanted to do was hit a certain somebody named Akira in the face. He was the man who destroyed this girl's dream of a beautiful marriage. Now, Syaoran had to battle the demons of the mistakes that fool made.

"Bastard…"

"We're both thinking about him," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of the million different ways I could serve him to the wolves."

Sakura laughed. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't give me an answer, yet. Think on it."

"Can I go out for a walk? Get some fresh air to clear my head."

"Sure."

Sakura uttered her thanks and left quietly with her head down.

"Wei? Get some clothes ready for me!" Syaoran shouted into the kitchen as he made his way to the twins' bedroom.

Sakura found a spot on a swing set of the public park. She sat and cried silently, the discord of her life finally smashing into her full force, leaving her winded. She swore never to cry for Akira and their sham of a marriage, so why did she cry now? It was because Syaoran reminded her of the fake love and fake marriage again. However, she cried more for the fact that Syaoran had asked her something that she would have trouble refusing.

As Sakura looked up at the orange sky, she knew that Hiroki and Ayame had somehow become a huge part of her in the last few days. They were her pride and joy that she thought she would never find again once Akira left her. What about Syaoran? He was the new man who proposed to her.

She realized she was comparing the two men now. Syaoran overshadowed Akira tenfold. Why hadn't she seen it before? What she took from Akira as quiet and loyal was actually cowardice and unfaithfulness. Yes, both men were rich, but Syaoran was ambitious and he was the only loyal man between the two. Loyal to not just his work, but to the people around him.

In college she tried so hard not to fall in love with Syaoran. Everything about him was somehow flawed in her eyes. With those flaws as her reasoning she convinced herself that he was an abominable, loathsome oaf and went on with her life, ignoring the oaf. However, life was never without him and she blamed her brother for marrying Syaoran's sister. She saw him at every family gathering and had to put up with his obnoxious remarks here and there. Yet, she could never build on her contempt for him.

He was a magnet for sophisticated women. She always noticed the dates he brought along to the parties. All beautiful. All sophisticated. All intelligent.

Sakura always watched him at a distance. She always loved him at a distance. Now, she hated that she loved him at all. But love couldn't be helped.

What would the years with Akira mean if they weren't years spent on love and devotion? Then, those years were just an escape from the truth; time wasted; affection to ashes. True love could be complicated and omnipotent, but it could never be ubiquitous.

With all honesty, she truly wanted to marry someone she could love like Syaoran. Yet, she still had the irksome feeling of having to live in a one-sided relationship if she were to marry him. Syaoran only wanted to marry her for his children. She would marry him for him and the children. It seemed all too risky. Her heart would pay dearly if they were ever to get a divorce.

Her heart had picked the wrong man from the start and she came out of that relationship with a shattered heart. There was nothing left to shatter, except for her mind. Syaoran only needed a year, tops, to get that job done.

With her decision made she entered the house again in full stride. "Syaoran?" She called as she stepped in and expected him to stand right next to the door. He was close to the door, but even closer to the landing.

"Yes?" He asked, perky at once.

Sakura was speechless for a moment. Then she quaintly asked him why he was dressed up.

"We're going out tonight. I reserved us a table, so you should go change into something formal."

"How formal? Very, in the middle, or just a little less than middle?"

"I swear, Sakura. You were born to drive me crazy."

Sakura ducked her head apologetically. "Well, I finally have an answer to your proposal."

"It can wait until after dinner."

She climbed the stairs hurriedly for a quick change. Came out only fifteen minutes later.

"Only you can pull off looking good in a few minutes."

"Thanks," she said proudly, idling at the top of the staircase in a yellow dress that reached her knees.

Syaoran busied himself with his cuffs. "I helped Wei heat up some milk in case the twins start screaming in the middle of the night."

"I just checked up on them. They're sleeping quietly for now," Sakura nonchalantly added as she followed him to the car.

Syaoran's eyes were glued to her white sandals and without even thinking before asking, he asked, "Why do women wear fancy heels?"

"So that men may appreciate them," she answered back.

"A real man should appreciate her no matter what she wears."

"I was trying to give you a direct answer."


	9. The Dance

_AN: I know it's late. I was supposed to update on Valentine's day, which was such a beautiful day. I was shopping at the local market and the cashier clerk asked my bagger boy (who was probably no older than fourteen) who his Valentine was. You know what he said? "My mom." Ah! Soo cute the cashier clerk and I cooed at the same time. If anyone asked me I'm going to say my daddy from now on. Hey, there's absolutely nothing wrong with your mother being your valentine. In fact, I find that much more masculine than saying your girlfriend. However, if you're married that's a different story. The wife goes before the mother. :P I also find it funny when people wish me a happy Valentine's Day. I mean, what do we REALLY celebrate on Valentine's Day that we don't celebrate on birthdays and anniversaries? I don't think I'd be mad if someone forgot to give me my annual carnation on the fourteenth of this month. Bad MistyWing. Cold MistyWing. You are not loved because you are you, MistyWing. Well... With that said... Happy Valentine's Day. And you're welcomed.  
_

**The Dance**

He was a gentleman that night. That meant it was the night he would get a woman to be the mother of his children. Sakura was hanging on the last thread of her common sense. She just wanted to marry someone she loved and since Syaoran had been the one all along she was ready to commit herself. Too bad, this was all to be short lived since he did not have any feelings for her, except for pity.

The fire of the candle lights cast flickering shadows around them. The murmur of conversation weaved into their light meal.

"Nothing big and fancy. And I'm not doing any wedding plans."

"Does that mean you're marrying me without me proposing properly?" Syaoran asked with the quirk of his brow.

"You never do things by the book."

"You're right. It would be too boring if there aren't men like me in this world who like to shake things up. And you know me; I like to shake things up. I have plans of scoring points my own way."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're full of it. Nope—you're—ough, just forget it!"

Syaoran placed a red rose in front of her. She had been expecting a ring. She even took extra care when she was fishing through her soup and tearing apart her filet. No ring. He really was doing it his way.

"Men are like roses; tempting. Beautiful at first, but if you're not careful, one touch can really hurt."

"That's a very good analogy of someone like you."

"Sakura, I'm being serious." He took her hand in his palm. "Men are jerks."

Sakura threw back her shoulders. "You calling yourself a jerk?"

"More or less… An idiot. Almost as dumb as Akira."

Sakura frowned. "Not there, yet."

"Not there, yet," he echoed.

"What are you getting at?" Sakura managed to muster through the confusing conversation.

"In time, I hope you can see how wonderful and perfect I can be. Men aren't all like Akira. I can prove it to you."

"If you're going to propose then propose! Stop jerking me around—Excuse me!" Sakura got up to run to the lady's room. Why did he have to keep bringing up Akira at a time like this?

Syaoran was instantly at her side, seizing her by her slim wrist. "No, Sakura," he murmured in her ear. "Marriage is forever and ever. Do you understand? It's not something to be taken lightly."

Sakura hiccupped.

He chuckled as he smoothed the back of her head. "If something does not work out we wait to work things out. With me it's forever. You're going to be with me forever because I don't believe in divorces and separation. It's forever and ever."

Sakura squeezed the sleeve of his shirt. "You think I don't know what you want?"

"I think you know that I plan to spend the rest of my life with the person I marry." The ruby on the wedding ring gleamed in front of her dewy eyes.

"Are you actually going to be decent for the rest of the night?" She asked with a snort. The tears fell and her heart ached for him to give her his promise.

"I'll try."

The lights dimmed and the melody of a distant memory played. The melody was familiar, something one might hear at a wedding. It was called _Calling Spring_; a song that bonded the earth and the sky, the darkness and light, or the sad and happy. It was a song she would have had played at her wedding, but she had not thought of it beforehand. Syaoran tenderly pulled her toward him. He wrapped her up and led her across the dance floor.

"How do I score tonight?"

"Seven out of ten."

"I am getting better!" He laughed as he gathered her closer. Next thing she knew, she was no longer gliding, but actually flying. She knew the consequences of falling too deep, yet nothing was going to draw her away from him. He had the determination to dominate and she had the confidence of a girl in love. It was quite the deadly combination for pain.

He cupped her face in his hands and caressed her lips with his, gently and yearningly. When they parted he handed the ring to her. "I will put it on in the ceremony, but you're going to put this on yourself right now if you're going to accept me." He held it up to her by the sides of the band, waiting patiently. She blinked, wondering; Syaoran practically saw the cogs and wheels rolling inside her mind. Slowly she slipped her finger into the band without a word and took his open palm in her left hand. Silently nodding, she led him to the car, so he could take her home to their kids.


	10. The Plan

_AN: I'm fading. Not Figuratively Speaking. If some of you haven't noticed I will take a moment to emphasize that I haven't been writing much, thus this is the only story I've updated. If you enjoy reading this, then it's actually a pro that this is the only story I'm writing. If you like one of my other stories more than this one, then the fact that I haven't updated my other works is a con. Well, I kind of need a break from fanfiction (like a teeny itty bit of a break). I'll finish Miracles… and then take that break. In the mean time, I want to try shifting from writing epic stories, to vignettes and short stories. Some of the longer stories I've been planning are going to be condensed if I plan on actually writing them! As for the ones I haven't finished, rest assured, they will be finished—some day._

**The Plan**

Fanren, Shu, and Tomoyo sat in the parlor with the blushing Sakura, who seemed at a lost for words. The meeting was like her bachelorette party before she was about to walk down the aisle the first time. This was not a party, though. Sakura's friends were fewer in numbers this time around and none of them were bearing gifts. Fanren was grim with a sour look on her face. Shu was concerned with her fingers twisting in the hem of her skirt. Tomoyo was silent with her eyes trained to anything that was in the center of her line of vision.

"It's too fast. It's almost like you're using Little Brother on a rebound," Fanren muttered with a shake of her head. "Is this what you really want?"

"What Eldest Sister means is," Shu paused, pursing her lips, "she wishes you to think it over. Syaoran's heart can't break anymore, but yours can't take so much."

"Syaoran says if we just tie the knot as soon as we can, there wouldn't have to be anymore gossip in town," Sakura reasoned.

Fanren put her fingers to her temple and shook her head vigorously. "We know what he thinks, but that's just another one of his lame excuses. He's always doing crazy things."

"And did he even say he loved you, Sakura?"

"No…"

Fanren whined. "Sakuraaaaa…"

Shu nodded sagely, "But you love him anyway."

"Shu, don't encourage her!" Fanren glared. And Sakura blushed. The truth was out.

Tomoyo, the only neutral one in the party, clapped gleefully in her previously quiet corner. "The truth is out, Fanren, so let them be."

"You two really are something," Shu whispered, whistling between clenched teeth soon afterwards.

"But really it's alright, guys!" Tomoyo cheered on.

Fanren just nodded. "I've done my part."

Shu smiled lovingly. "I'll do mine. Sakura, let me take care of this wedding."

The corners of Sakura's mouth lifted and she felt like she had wings on her feet. "Thank you, Shu! All I want is something simple. Syaoran said we can have it here; in the garden."

It was settled. The change of subject meant everyone was quite alright with the new coupling.

"Lilacs!" Tomoyo shouted. "Lilacs and cherry blossoms! And a nice family sized wedding cake!"

A male voice chipped in, "Shu can order whatever everyone wants."

The girls turned to Syaoran, who had just come home from work. He gave a kiss on the cheek to the three women, who had been pestering Sakura all afternoon. Turning to Sakura last, he leaned in fast for the kill. His kiss struck a high note on her heart strings and it left both of them out of breath. The gentle waft of his children's baby smells reached his nostrils. "I think the baby scent of my babies' mother is very sexy." Sakura blushed at his comment.

"Wow!" Tomoyo shouted. "I wish I had my camcorder."

Syaoran ignored her as he pulled Sakura off her seat.

"Li Syaoran! Where are you taking her?" Fanren asked as the steam rose from her head. "You don't just maul someone and drag her out of the room!"

Shu, who was usually not shy, turned pink. The women stood to watch the two of them go.

Sakura loved surprises, so when Syaoran took her into his room, he pointed to the present on his bed. "I got you something nice for our big day."

"Another wedding present from you? You shouldn't be so frivolous."

"Anything—everything for you, My Dear."

Sakura unraveled the ribbon and carefully pealed off the tape that held the wings of the wrapping paper down. When she opened the box and eyeballed her present she almost cried with overwhelming feelings. Inside was a night gown that was made out of a shiny, forest green silk. She held her breath for about a minute.

"Syaoran," she breathed, "It's beautiful."

"You'll wear it on our wedding night."

Sakura frowned, raising her hand from the soft lingerie.

Syaoran crossed his arms and glared back at her. "Marriage comes with the whole package of a man's needs and that includes 'making love' to me on our wedding night."

Syaoran expected a retort, not a shrill "Of course!" which was what came out of Sakura.

Syaoran wheeled her toward the window that looked out to the driveway. He spoke as if marking things on a laundry list. "In this package trust also comes along with it. That's why I bought you the minivan, so you can drive our children to soccer practice and ballet recital. I have also added your name to this house."

Sakura groaned. "Syaoran… What if things don't work out. If you put my name on things before consulting me, you lose these things and half of what you have worked so hard to earn."

"Things will work out. How many times do I have to go over this with you?"

"Too many times. And every time you go over this with me…" _I feel like we're getting closer to the only thing I'm most afraid of and that is an annulment with you._

Syaoran seized her by the shoulders and demanded that she look him straight in the eye. The next thing he did was beg. "Please, I beg you, Sakura, to trust me."

"I do…" _And I always will whatever happens to us._

"Alrighty, then! Just one last thing I want to mention. This is the last time I am ever going to say this guy's name again; there will be no Akira in this marriage. He will not be at this wedding. We can invite his sister, but I don't want him or the likes of him around."

"His parents are nice folks."

"Nice folks, who raised a cowardly son."

"Okay, Syaoran. Whatever you say," she said complacently. The look of worry on her face mocked what she truly meant. Syaoran overlooked it for the good of their marriage.

As they exchanged looks, the intensity seemed to ebb away. When they were just about ready to talk like two normal friends again, the phone on the nightstand rang.

"It's got to be your sister with fresh plans for the Big Day," Sakura said with an earthly smile.

"Hello."

There was a silence for a minute.

Sakura repeated herself. "Hello?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura froze, feeling her hand on the phone tremble. Syaoran noticed the change immediately and closed in on her. He tried to take the phone off of her, but she clamped onto it like a drowning woman would hang on to her last life line.

She finally answered the caller with as much vehemence she could muster with a tear-crackling voice. "How did you get this number?"

"From your father… Sakura we need to talk. I need to speak to you, explain myself… Just talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Sakura looked over at Syaoran, who was catching on. He was shaking his head at her and making wild gestures that made no sense to her.

"Give me a chance, Sakura. I know I hurt you."

"If you understand what hurt feels like, you wouldn't have left me looking like a fool on our wedding day."

"Please, come to the café where we had our first date. I want to see you. I did love you. I do love you. Just come."

"Until you understand what 'hurt' and 'love' are, we have nothing to talk about. Good bye."

She slammed the phone and glared at it for a minute. She was shaking with rage.

"Well done," Syaoran whispered.

Sakura felt her anger and frustration dissolve away with just a brush of those powerful words.

"It doesn't even take a pinch of courage to go up against the biggest coward on the face of this planet," he said, giving her an awry grin.


	11. The Magic

_AN: Boys and girls, cover your eyes. If you've been coerced into not doing as you're told, then, heed my words, you are naughty, naughty. Lesson number 1: don't listen to nutcases (I am not one). Lesson number 2: Don't read this author's note unless you're willing to expose yourself to brain farts. Lesson number 3: Read with your own discretion (obviously). This is as far as naughty goes for something rated T, ya' kno. _

_

* * *

  
_

**The Magic**

No Best Man.

No Maid of Honor.

No Flower Girl.

No Ring Bearer.

No band.

No written vows.

There was nothing extravagant, but it was still Sakura and Syaoran's wedding.

There was the reverend, Fujitaka's close friend. There was an organ player. Lastly, there were a few guests.

It was exactly what Sakura had dreamt it to be. It was a simple, uncluttered, and tranquilly pleasant ceremony. When Syaoran took her hand he had wordlessly assured her that he was not going to jilt her. He guaranteed this wedding was going to go all the way. Sakura was glad she had a veil over her face, so that she could hide the tears of pain and happiness from all there to witness, including Syaoran Li.

At the end of the ceremony Syaoran led her to the coup that he had picked her up in the first time she tried to wed. She remembered that day vividly. His words, his clothes, and his character. Here they were again, but this time she was a real bride and he was her bridegroom. That cynical smile he gave her the first time he asked her to get in his car was replaced with a genuine smile that told her that her night with him was going to be long.

They were going to spend three nights at a resort by the ocean for their honeymoon. It was the most romantic spot in Japan and neither one of them had to pay a penny. The Li sisters and Tomoyo chipped in to make sure that the newly weds had a honeymoon. Syaoran and Sakura had been against it at first, trying to put off the honeymoon until after they had all the rooms in the house all furnished and their business taken care of. When Tomoyo heard this excuse she rallied up the family and they all said something along the lines of, "no honeymoon is the first step to a wrecked marriage." So Syaoran and Sakura went along with their plans. They needed the vacation from the crazy household they had to deal with day and night, anyway.

After the short ride from their garden wedding to their honeymoon spot, the newly weds were standing at the doorway of their suite. Syaoran Li tried his best not to make it an awkward moment for her. He offered to carry her over the threshold, but she coyly refused. He insisted until she finally agreed.

They stood around the bedroom in complete silence. "Well," Sakura said tugging at her dress, "I'm going to take this off…" Blushing for the sake of being modesty, she added, "And put something else on."

"That's a good idea. When you're done we can probably grab a bite—a snack," Syaoran replied, wearing an adoring smile for his new wife.

In the bathroom, Sakura changed with a nippy flourish; pulling off her dress hard, and stripping off the rest of her underwear with a tearing frustration. This was their one night alone together and all he wanted was food?? Why pretend to be a blushing, bashful bride when, in reality, that was not her. She wanted him to seduce her like he would seduce the type of women of his caliber. She wanted to be and feel like the women she had seen him with in all those functions and meetings. Sakura tugged hard on the belt of her robe as she wrapped herself up furiously.

Moments later, she stomped out of the bathroom, fists at her hips. Sakura was having a tough time wrapping her mind around the fact that Syaoran was very _experienced_ with women; she was having a tougher time realizing that he was not showing her the wisdom he had gained from those _experiences_. "I know you lack in the field of romance, so I want you to promise me something," Sakura seriously demanded as Syaoran turned to look at her with inquisitive eyes.

"I do not lack—

"Shut up for once and let me do the talking! I'm not like the type of women you're used to."

"Sakura, you're—

"Shut up and let me finish! Why don't you give me a chance for once and promise me you won't look at another woman the way you looked at me during the ceremony."

He blinked. "How did I look at you?"

"You should know; you're you!" She cried, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Syaoran walked towards her as he spoke, "Are you trying to start a fight before twenty-four hours as husband and wife? Gee, Sakura. Can't you just try to like me for one night?"

Sakura stomped her foot. "It's always you and what you want. You should take into consideration the things I want; you should realize that I don't want a snack."

Syaoran sighed. "Then, what do you want?"

"Sit down," she commanded.

Syaoran sat on the bed, crossing his legs and folding his arms. His eyebrows enticed her, daring her to do whatever she wanted. Like a squirrel on two, she scurried over to him and stood in front of him. She seemed hesitant and timid this whole time. Syaoran gave her a stoic expression and waited for her to say or do anything. He looked like he was braced for anything she had for him. A slap in the face, a punch in the gut… Name it…

"Close your eyes."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you staring at me."

He did.

Then, out of the blue, he felt her settling in his lap. Her fingers went up to twirl around the hairs at the nape of his neck and the familiar touch of her pliable lips against his collar sent electricity shooting up and down his body. Her small hands desperately grabbed him by the shoulders as she worked her way to his mouth. She held on to him to keep him still.

His eyes shot open and he knew his face was beet red. "Saku—

She forced possession of his mouth and he swallowed her name that had been at the tip of his tongue. With her hands still pressed to the sides of his face she came up and stared into his dark chocolate eyes. The whisper of her breath grazed his mouth. "Syaoran, I was on birth control when I was with Akira."

At the mention of his name, Syaoran forcefully pulled her down and rolled her underneath him. "How could you…" His eyes were accusing and, to her surprise, pained. "How could you mention him at a time like this?"

"I've never done this before. _We've_ never done it before. I just started the pill because he told me to. He waited for me because I wanted to wait until we were married."

Syaoran's glare softened. "You're still a virgin." His husky voice was filled with wonder.

Scared, she nodded in response.

"Did you stop that stuff? Are you afraid?"

"Yes and yes," she whispered shakily.

"Push me away if you don't want this…" And with that said, he kissed her and dispelled her fear. Ever so slowly he unraveled her and showed her a kind of love so deep he had artfully hidden it from her for several years. Since this was her first time, she would never understand what this moment meant to him. If there was anything he wanted more in his life, it was not the gallery or the artists that made up his gallery, but her and only her. Perhaps, when he found the courage to admit to her his feelings, then maybe she would not leap to the conclusion that this marriage would likely end in divorce. He never ever lacked in romance… Really… He lacked more in the sense of verbally telling her those three words that a married woman would love to hear from her husband.

Sakura's fingers curled around his hair, tugging his head down, so she could kiss him. He brought her closer and closer to affirm she was real and in his arms. As slowly as they fell into blissful oblivion, as slowly he prayed to work up to the day he could say those three loving words that would mean the world to the both of them. Together they would take one step at a time.


	12. The Excuse

Smack! I can't believe it! I finished writing another one. Took me forever because I couldn't quite get the right ending out of myself. Gah! I've done it though. I've really finished writing this fluff and I'm hoping I can submit that epilogue as soon as I get the chance. You know… There's always room for tweaking the EPILOGUE. I mean the real finale's kinda resting in there. When I'm done tweaking you will know, avid fans! Thanks tons.

**The Excuse**

Exactly eighty-eight days after the night they spent together at the romantic spot in Japan, Sakura and Syaoran were found in their daily places again. The children were healthy and Sakura enjoyed working for and with her husband of eighty-eight days. They were the best of partners when it came to parenthood and work. If the two of them were not squabbling, then they were getting along fine. For the most part, though, they argued because they could never be on the same terms. For example, Syaoran wanted to move Hiroki into a different room when he turned six months. According to Syaoran boys shouldn't need too much attention or he would fall to the feminine side or become a weak member of society in the future. Sakura burst and yelled at him for calling women weak. She also shrieked at him for not considering that Hiroki was still a baby and needed his mother more than anything right now.

"I was merely suggesting." Syaoran said as he worked through his breakfast at the table.

Wei was clearing his throat over the sizzle of his frying pan.

"Suggest with some sense!"

Syaoran smiled. "Who's being senseless? You're the one screaming at me when I merely suggested something."

"I have sense and I'm not screaming!" She pouted.

"Don't be mad."

Sakura shoveled down the rest of her scrambled eggs and glared daggers across the table at him. "I'm going to work! No point in wasting my time talking to you." She stuck her tongue out at him and hastily headed out the house.

Wei and Syaoran heard the sliding doors of the minivan open and shut. Then, all was quiet.

"She's getting weak on the comebacks. She's yelling too much for absolutely no reason, too."

Wei choked on his own short laugh. "I wouldn't say she was yelling for no reason. Young Master really irritated her. What if she leaves you for all this bickering you seem to take as entertainment to your married life?"

"She won't leave. I'm good to her day and night. You should have seen the look she gave me last night…" Syaoran drifted off.

"You egotistical monster! How dare you?" That same woman who had occupied the room was suddenly back in the kitchen, glaring more sharp daggers at her husband. "Now you think you can go off bragging about the way you are in bed, huh?"

Syaoran was on the balls of his feet, swiftly. "I stopped myself before I went any further. You left your purse?" He reached under her chair and tried to hand it to her, but she just turned away from him. Sakura was as red as a cherry and Syaoran was thinking up as many ways to make it up to her, without groveling, as he could. Sakura shook her head disdainfully. "It's a waste of energy to be angry when I've got things to do before the meeting."

Syaoran smiled, relief reaching his eyes. "About that lunch… I probably can't make it."

Sakura shrugged. "You told me last week. What's more important than this opportunistic business meeting anyway? We're talking big, huge, grand deal with the woman of your dreams."

"You mean; woman of _your_ dreams."

Sakura beamed at him. "She's really good, though. You've seen her work yourself."

"And if it wasn't for our combined impeccable scouting abilities we wouldn't have made such a catch, but, Sakura, I really have much more important matters. I believe you, a hundred percent, can handle this one on your own."

Sakura left again in a brighter mood.

So this was how it was for the last eighty-eight days. They bickered, made up, and lived on. Things would have remained that simple if certain questions were forgotten and old loves remained lost.

Today, Sakura had to make a special visit to a special doctor for some special testing. This was to be the first thing to do on her agenda before the meeting. Sakura walked out of the doctor's office overwhelmed and anxious, yet excited and proud. The doctor gave her good news, but she did not know how to take it, thus her complicated feelings kind of swirled together and left her a bit edgy. She did not let these feelings get the better of her, though. She had to go to the meeting first before anything else distracted her and ruined the rest of her day. By the way, the ruining of her day was at bay.

Sakura made it to the café at noon for the lunch meeting. Lynn Reinalds was definitely the best find that Sakura had made since she first started working for Syaoran. That pride of finding one of the best welled up inside her as they talked. The moment Ms. Reinalds signed her contract with the Li's (Syaoran and her) Sakura had to restrain her thrill, which wanted to come out in a shrill laugh. The laugh had to wait until she reached home and found Syaoran. She was ready to share with Syaoran the good news that came one after another.

Ms. Reinalds shook Sakura's hand and left the café, having only sipped her hot coffee exactly three times since she had arrived. Sakura imagined that the woman probably did not want to damage her delicate hands, so she did not bother touching the hot cup too much, but then again, maybe Sakura was looking in too much at the details. It did not matter that the woman was uneconomical and just a hint self-centered. All that matter was that Sakura had successfully got the artist to sell to them. Pushing these mindless thoughts to the back of her mind, Sakura started putting her papers into her briefcase. She was ready to go home and meet up with her husband when unexpectedly a man sat himself into the chair that Ms. Reinalds had just occupied seconds ago.

She should have known, before looking up, who it might have been, but her thrill generated from the previous meeting made her shortsighted. The man said her name gently, leaving a touch of urgency with the way he stretched her name out.

"Akira?" Sakura blinked up sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"You have every right to be mad at me."

"Mad is lightly putting it. But, I'm over it if that's what you're concerned about." She was getting ready to go, but his hand stopped her.

"Please listen. I waited for hours. I waited for you to finish up with that lady. It took you hours, but I waited. Will you listen to me? Please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. His grey-blue eyes glittered with resolve and raw necessity.

"Five minutes. Then, I really have to go."

Akira was a little surprised at how fair she was at the moment. He had expected her to push him away or cry at the sight of him. After all they had known each other for as long as he could remember. They dated longer than they dated other partners they had before each other. Once upon a time, she loved him and he knew it because she made such a big deal about the wedding. It had meant everything to her to be his wife and she did tell him that before he jilted her; the way his eyes darted nervously at her and then at the tablecloth was proof that he still felt culpable and ashamed.

As if reading his mind, she quietly informed him to 'stop thinking ahead' and to 'consider their past as a place and time of infatuation.'

"It was not just an infatuation. I loved you and really, deep down inside, I still love you."

"Well, don't expect me to forgive you and run back into your arms like nothing has happened. A lot has happened after you disappeared and you weren't any part of it. You humiliated me in front of my family and friends. You left nobody a word and just went off because you felt like it. I can't and I won't forgive you for that."

"Fair enough, but you can't call what we had an infatuation."

Sakura shrugged carelessly, "I can't call what we had love either. You don't even know what that is."

"Sure I do. I do know what love is, Sakura. It's amazing. It's fantastic."

"Fantastic? Who showed you fantastic?" The question was meant to be rhetorical, but the way Akira's facial expression altered left her completely speechless for a second.

Akira shamelessly turned pink. "Her name is Fufu Star."

Sakura laughed. "Fufu what? Star? What kind of name is that?"

"It's not funny. You shouldn't laugh at her name," Akira warned in an undertone.

She waved, sneering sardonically at him. "Well, excuse me for being rude! I didn't know it was the wrong place and time! Where did you meet this girl with the strange name anyway?"

"At an exotic place…" His eyes turned hazy as he recollected.

"A strip club!? You left me for a naked girl with a fancy name!"

"I knew I shouldn't have, but I was a little drunk. All the guys were bringing anyone home, but she… She's different. The moment her eyes locked on mine it was explosive."

"Someone with that kind of a name must be explosive," Sakura snorted. She was done being sarcastic with him. Now, she was beyond herself with remorse for this guy. He still knew zilch about being in love. He was just another man, who measured a woman's chest and not her abilities. She only knew one man, who treated her as an equal even though he could be rude, arrogant, and frustrating at times.

"I found out she was pregnant after just one night. I was confused and I couldn't bring myself to tell you, so I just left. You're a wonderful person, Sakura; fun, loving, devoted, and smart. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"This coming from the guy who cannot commit to anything."

"I didn't commit to you, but I did make a commitment to Fufu. I married her, Sakura. I'm here to tell you to get over me and move on."

Sakura was appalled. "I'm beyond that point, Akira. Beyond you."

For a minute he looked confused. Sakura did not think it was necessary to spell it out for him. _I'm over you because you were just another fish in the sea._

"Enjoy your Pupu Star."

"Fufu," he corrected her.

Sakura stood on her two feet and nodded stiffly. "Whatever."

"No, say it right. I won't let you make fun of her like this," Akira warned with a scowl that could ward off anyone, but her.

"I'm not making fun of her. I'm making fun of you!"

Akira seized her hand in his harsh grasp and pulled her back. He was not gentle and he certainly was not satisfied with her attitude. It seemed to Sakura he wanted to start a fight in this public area. He really was incredibly overprotective of his Star.

Sakura looked into his stormy eyes, reading his fury. He had no place to be the one angry. He was the one who left her all alone, stranded on the interstate and now he was the one grabbing her and man handling her for calling the woman, who mothered his child, the wrong name. If anything the rage should be coming from her and not him. This realization gave her every little detailed reason for antagonizing him. Luckily, for Sakura, she would not have to fight Akira alone.

The ruining of her day was numbered by her husband who appeared suddenly at her side. Syaoran's closed fist was circled around the hand that shackled Sakura's arm.

"Let go of my wife," Syaoran growled. He hovered over Sakura like a defensive screen.

Akira released his hold on her slightly. "Syaoran? What are you doing here? Wait… She's your… Sakura's your wife?"

Syaoran smacked Akira's offending hand away and pulled Sakura behind him, further eclipsing her from her former fiancé. "I don't like you touching my wife."

"You two? Wait a minute. How long has this been going on?" Akira's eyes shifted snootily from Syaoran to Sakura, who was peeking over Syaoran's broad shoulders.

"Sakura married me after you left her, which I would like to thank you for doing. However, my wife's honor takes precedence over my thanks; there was nothing going on while you two were dating. Sakura was devoted to you all those years. Unlike you who can willy-nilly jump into a stripper's bed," Syaoran snarled.

Both Sakura and Akira were wide-eyed with surprise. How did Syaoran know that?

"Don't you dare touch her again, Akira. If you do I might have to beat the daylight out of you. Or even better, cram that filthy hand up your you-know-what."

Without another word, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's elbow and led her out of the café. He pulled her outside and only turned to her when they found a shaded area under a tree away from public eyes. He backed her into the tree as he advanced and covered all her personal space.

"Listen, Syaoran." She said it in a small, wavering voice. "He showed up after the meeting with Lynn. I didn't agree to meet up with him—by the way, she signed with us!"

"I don't care about Reinalds, Sakura!"

"I know," Sakura sighed. "But you shouldn't be this angry. I didn't do anything."

"You gave him a chance to explain himself."

"I'm sorry for being considerate, even to my Ex, but you got to understand that there is still a part of me that needed to know what happened to him."

"He married Fufu! What else do you want to know?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"I had a private investigator follow him since his business trip to Kyoto. When I found out about the strip club incident I kept tabs on him. After he left you at the church, it took the investigator twelve days to locate him again. I was just meeting the investigator right when you were with Reinalds!"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "You knew all this and you didn't tell me? Didn't you understand how hard it was for me to get over it all? If I had known, I would have gotten over it more quickly. I wouldn't have wondered and wasted all this time wondering."

"He hurt you once. I was not going to let him hurt you again by telling you what he's been doing. I was going to tell you eventually."

"When is that exactly? The next lifetime?"

Syaoran straightened. "No! I was going to tell you once _we_…"

It only took Sakura a split second after Syaoran's voice tenaciously died off to connect the dots. She remembered the blue folder nestled in the passenger seat the day he picked her up in his coup. He had hastily shoved it into the compartment to make room for her.

"I was going to be all dramatic, storming into the ceremony with the proof; the pictures and the timetable of his whereabouts during his three day trip to Kyoto. Akira kind of saved me the trouble." Syaoran was not looking at her anymore. His eyes were trained to the ground as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How'd you find out about the business trip?"

"Tomoyo tipped me off when I asked her."

"Why did you need to ask her when I was going to marry this guy a few days after his trip?"

Syaoran did not answer her immediately, so Sakura started to stalk off. Syaoran desperately yanked her back, but he still delayed in telling everything else he knew.

"I'll ask again. Why did you ask Tomoyo where Akira was?"

"Because a part of me needed to know if he was the right one," Syaoran finally said in a rush. Then, taking a deep and even breath he said, "I needed to know if I could trust he would love you and take care of you for the rest of his life."

Sakura's tender gaze settled on him. "And why would you care how he treated me for the rest of his life."

"Because you're beautiful!" He stopped to study the surprised look she gave him. "--Intelligent, friendly, and super funny. Someone like you deserves only the best."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. Her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs. "That's the first time you complimented me."

"I've complimented you before."

"No, Stupid. All the times you attempted to say something nice to me, you twisted your words and got me angry. You do realize that when I was in college I admired you and had to put up with all your crushes—Boy, you had many! Yet, you still kept putting me down. And for that, I thought you didn't really care—I thought you disliked me."

"Far from it! You've obviously mixed up the two ends of the spectrum. I wouldn't put so much on a private eye for someone I disliked," Syaoran exclaimed. He was dismayed by what she had to say and moreover ashamed at himself for being untruthful. Above all, he was ashamed about being as cowardly as Akira in not telling her his true feelings.

"Sakura, I promise I will compliment you more often to make up for all the times that I didn't. As far as I'm concerned you're really more important than any Lynn Reinalds or Meilin Rei."

Sakura relaxed her tense shoulders and huffed at him. "Alright, Syaoran. I believe you. Say no more."

Syaoran eagerly charged on, disengaging the cowardice and fear that had inhibited him for so long. "No, I'm not done. Do you remember the color of the nightgown I gave you as a wedding present? It doesn't only match the color of your eyes you know. If you do remember that green dress you wore to Shu's wedding was the exact same color. You were absolutely breathtaking. I never could get rid of that image of you after that day."

"What?! Shu and Touya forced that thing on me. I wanted to wear something paler!"

"They have fine tastes. You were the most elegant thing there that night."

"Oh, it's great to know you enjoy eyeballing my body like a delectable treat, Syaoran. That shows me how open minded you are."

Syaoran ignored this sarcastic remark, so he could get to his point. "After I saw you in that dress I had to get to know you, so I followed you around when you were in college. You didn't seem interested in me at all. In the end, you picked Akira over me," Syaoran sighed in defeat.

"The days I got to know you in college were the days I slowly, but surely fell in love with you; only you, even if you could have been an ugly duckling, but you were far from being ugly. _I could have beaten back all the boys who were after you with a ten meter stick if I had one that long_. But I know I loved you since the day I saw you through my sister's office window. I looked at that kid and thought to myself, 'I have to marry that spunky girl.'"

Now that Syaoran had told her everything in his heart, he waited for her response with baited breath. Rejection was something he could not bear and that was something that Sakura picked up after studying him for this long. A rejection from her would be the last straw.

"Alright." Sakura said brightly. "I want to tell you a few things myself. To the jerk, who snatched the lilies I planted at my school dormitory and tried to pass them as "flowers" to me, I want to tell him that he was the only guy that moved me and made me nervous every time I had to see him. It was hard to please him, so I usually took an extra hour and a half to pick the right clothes."

Sakura watched, pleased with herself, when she saw how Syaoran's strained face relaxed when he heard the second half of what she had to say. Nonetheless she was not even close to done with her spiel to him.

She continued without taking much of a breath. "To the egotistical buffoon who picked me up in his fancy little sports car and took me into his prodigious humble abode I have this to say to him; I tried very hard to put a blindfold on all the distinguishable attributes about him. He's a wonderful father, a hard worker, and a devoted friend. I have never met a man like him who would go to such extents to help anyone."

Syaoran felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

"And finally, to my obnoxious, yet loving husband. Let me say this. I have wholly trusted you since the day you picked me up. I admit I hesitated to marry you only because I doubted a one-sided marriage could work out. A marriage could not work out if I was the only one in love."

Syaoran cut in like an excited child on Christmas morning. "You love me?!"

"Yes, Syaoran. I love you."

Syaoran closed her in his arms. She repaid him by joining them together in a brief kiss after that. They touched only briefly because there was something else she needed to tell him at an arm's length…

"There's something else you need to know, Syaoran."

"What?"

"…Two months."

Little voices loudly played in his head, so he missed the beginning half of what she was saying to him. "What?"

"You heard me, Syaoran! I'm pregnant."

Syaoran glowed and he slowly gave her the sweetest smile. Sakura feeling faint and worn down by the day's events leaned into him for support.

It might seem as absurd as it sounds, but that's how this love story went. The crush was introduced to the window and converted to a phase of timeless love. Enter into the system two colicky babies and get an output of frenzied arrangements and long headaches, which were all just small prices to pay for the one thing he or she wanted most.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A small circle of women gathered just by the altar as they toasted to being the last single women in their diminishing group. It was Tomoyo, who led the toast, making sure the married friends were out of earshot. The girls were not enthusiastic about being on the market, but there were pros to being single. Tomoyo pointed out that Sakura Li had no time for herself anymore. Cheri, beside her, argued that Sakura Li at least had a shoulder to cry on and a face to kiss in the morning. Tomoyo countered that Sakura actually had more than one face to kiss in the morning and that takes up the entire morning. The friend across from Tomoyo, Yuki, reminded them how 'happy' Rita looked when she was exchanging her 'I do' with her husband's. Nothing beats happiness. On Tomoyo's other side, Midori flaunted her promise ring around. Midori said she was still unsatisfied that the ring on her finger was just a promise ring. She wanted something BIGGER. The topic of being single was slipping away. The four girls did not even notice that the bouquet was being tossed. It would have alighted smack dab in the center of their circle if Tomoyo had not reached out and snatched it before it hit the floor.

"Congratulations, Tomoyo!" Rita cheered from a distance.

Tomoyo waved her bouquet before returning her attention to the girls again.

"I think I'm next," Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, when is he going to ask you to marry him? You should rush him the way this guy rushed me," Sakura, as bright and belated as ever, chirped as she walked over to her cousin. Sakura aimed her eyes at Syaoran as they came forward as a couple.

"He really should," Syaoran agreed, "in case you should accidentally fall in love with someone else and make him wait over four years." Syaoran looked at his young wife with slight scorn. Sakura pulled him closer, squeezing his arm in the process.

"Akira was a short-lived crush," Midori snorted. "Everyone saw it coming. 'It' being Syaoran."

Syaoran and Sakura exchanged loving looks that got the circle cooing and awing loudly.

"Hey, where is Akira anyway. Is he with Ms. Star today?" Sakura asked

"Shhhhh! Sakura! Not so loud. You might ruin the biggest day for Rita if you talk about her brother and you-know-who. It took the family months to get over it. The case was finally settled after three long years," Yuki whispered.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Tomoyo looked left and right before leaning in close to the couple. "The stripper lied about being pregnant to trick Akira. A month into their marriage she told him the truth and asked for a divorce in which she would get half his assets. He and his parents had to sell their business. They're practically broke now."

"That's awful! No one deserves that kind of punishment for one wrong in his life," Sakura murmured in disbelief. "I really feel sorry for his parents. I know they're nice and generous folks who do not deserve a downfall just because of their unlucky son."

"Lucky for you, Sakura, that's how the world works," Tomoyo whispered behind her hand.

"I never wished any kind of bad luck on his family!"

"You get what you deserve, Sweetheart," Syaoran said, muffling his voice in her hair as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I never wished ill on them, Syaoran," she murmured, turning in his arms for solace.

"I know."

"—Mommy!" A boy just around three squeezed his way through his parent's legs to pry them apart. "Hiroki and Ayame won't let me hold Daisuke. They say I'm too small even though I'm not that much smaller than them!"

Syaoran carelessly touched his son's unruly chestnut hair, "I say let it go, Marco."

Hiroki and Ayame joined them with a shout in unison. "Whatever he says is a lie!"

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, staring down at the four-year-old twins. "Let him hold Daisuke."

Ayame held Daisuke, who was fourteen months, in an awkward fashion. Daisuke was having fun making spit bubbles even as his sister dangled him in the air.

"Why can't I have just one moment of peace?" Syaoran asked the air as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Young Master. I thought I had them all together, but turns out they have devices of their own," Wei huffed as he came up to the family.

Syaoran sighed as he picked Daisuke up from the floor. Apparently, Ayame had lost interest in showing off her little brother to the guests and Hiroki was done being the protective older brother. Children were a fickle minded bunch; especially his. They hopped from one intrigue to another without a care in the world.

"Alright diabolical children, let's get you some fruit juice."

"Stay away from the grape kind, Syaoran. I think that one's spiked," Sakura warned.

"Maybe a shot won't hurt…" he grumbled.

Daisuke laughed and gave his father a sloppy wet kiss on the face. Syaoran scoffed playfully at his infant son. "You think you're cute, huh? I'm not your mother, I'm your father. That only works until you're old enough to talk," he grumbled incoherently before planting a return kiss to his son's pale forehead. Daisuke's amber eyes fired up with laughter and delight once more for Syaoran before he returned his attention to gumming the toy in his tiny hands. "Let's go, Marco!" Syaoran tossed over his shoulder.

Marco stared back and forth between his parents before finally making up his mind. Tugging at Sakura's dress, he got her to come down to his level. He whispered something in her ear then hurried to catch up with his father.

"How did Rita afford a water fountain anyway?" Sakura asked the girls.

"She couldn't afford anything for this wedding. There wouldn't have been a wedding if it weren't for the groom's parents," Cheri replied gravely. "Poor girl. It was so embarrassing."

"She didn't tell me," Sakura said, hurt that her friend was caught up in the same mess her brother was in.

"Just like she didn't tell you about Akira," Cheri added.

"Well, I can't blame her. It's her choice what to tell me and what not to tell me. Since she thinks I still know nothing I prefer to pretend I don't know anything." Sakura dusted her hands. "Alright, I'll leave you ladies alone to your idling while I go fishing."

"Fishing?!" They chorused.

"Fishing for my son's Boner. He lost that blue stuffed elephant we got him at the fair last summer. Apparently, they were a bit rambunctious and decided to play in the 'pretty angel fountain.' I have the duty of saving his best friend before he's completely drowned."

"It must be hard being a parent," Midori said.

"It is, but I enjoy the perks."

With that said Sakura disappeared into the deeper end of the garden where more bushes grew. She followed the sound of running water. After a minute-long walk, Sakura broke through a little clearing and spotted the water fountain. This was where couples could hang out. Indeed, the fountain was 'pretty' as Marco put it. The stone fountain was sculpted in a Greco-Roman style. Three Cherubs stood in the center faces turned upward toward the sky. They all held bows and little arrows with the heart tips pointing to the stratus. Water spouted from the oversized iris that sprouted in the center. The three cherubs formed a circle around the flower and were sprinkled in light rain.

Sakura glanced around before she stepped out of her shoes. Gathering her long skirts she hopped into the water and made playful splashes with her toes. Boner bumped her leg and for a minute she started playing hopscotch, following the square stones. She splashed and laughed, kicking Boner out of the water. She was so busy twirling around and circling the cherubs and iris, the noise of someone clearing his throat drowned in her surroundings. He had to clear his throat not twice, but three times before he got her undivided attention.

Sakura looked up, crimson with embarrassment. She hopped out of the water and forlornly glanced back at the fountain before averting her attention back to the intruder.

"How are you?" He asked, wearing a goofy grin.

She returned a smile for her old friend. "I'm fine, Akira. How about you?"

He scratched his head as he studied his black shinny shoes. "That's great! I mean you look beautiful and happy… It _could_ be a little better for me. You see… Fufu and I are separated."

"And you're telling me this, why? Ms. Star and you had something explosive, remember? No point in throwing that in my face again."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm bothering you right now and I'm sorry for… I mean… You were right…"

"Right about what?"

"Right about love."

Sakura rolled her eyes, bending down to wipe her feet with the hem of her dress. She put her shoes back on as she spoke to him. "You still remember what I said nearly half a decade ago."

"Yes, I should have seen love when it was with me all those years. I was foolish and dumb to let it go."

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her, casting a stern eye in his direction. "Well, Akira, I'm glad you got your thoughts straighten out. It must be a relief on your conscious to feel some regret for your actions. I can't offer much, but my sympathy."

"Are you getting along with him?" He blundered on.

Sakura snorted. "Where is this going? Akira, you have to understand something. I've always loved only one man even when I was dating you. I'm married to him, now. And like a normal couple we get along half the time."

"If you ever need someone to talk to that other half of the time, you're welcome to call me."

Another snort came from Sakura, "Syaoran would never forgive me if I ever ran to you for anything. Besides I never feel the need to run away from my problems."

"—Mommy!" Marco came running through the brushes. "Did you save Boner?"

"Yes, I snatched him out just in the knick of time." Sakura said as she passed the wet Boner to a relieved little boy.

"Your son?" Akira asked quietly.

"Yes," Sakura ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

Akira studied Marco with a poignant smile plastered on his face. "I wanted to be a father."

Sakura's heart went out to him when she noticed him slump in his misery. "I'm sorry, Akira."

"Feel free to take either Hiroki or Ayame off of Mommy's hands. It gets tiring handling two of the same!" Marco yelled.

"Marco, don't say stuff like that!" Sakura admonished.

"Marco! Sakura!" Syaoran broke through the brushes, carrying Daisuke in his arms. "There you are! Wei strapped the other two in and started the car. We're going back to the hotel for a swim before the reception. Are you two…?" Syaoran's question died when he caught sight of Akira looking back at him.

Before Syaoran could say anything, Akira spoke first. "You're lucky, Syaoran. You should cherish every moment of your life with her."

"I do," Syaoran said, circling his wife in his free protective arm. "With every beat of my heart." Daisuke chuckled as he was returned to his mother's loving embrace.

There wasn't much more to say. Sakura said farewell to her old love and turned to follow her family. As they clambered into the van, Sakura felt this gloom settle over her. She looked over at Syaoran who was studying her with hard eyes.

She pushed aside the gloominess and smiled at him.

Syaoran was not convinced she was alright. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"He kind of left me feeling sorry for him."

Syaoran rested his chin on a fist as he looked sideways at her. "That's all?"

"Oh, Syaoran. You know you don't have to be jealous. I love you and only you with every beat of my heart."

With that said, she leaned forward to plant a kiss on the frown that marred his face. His frown instantly melted.

"You know…" Syaoran murmured. "I kind of feel sorry for him, too. He found out too late what he has been missing."

* * *

Well, how was it all? Totally expected a happy ending I presumed. As I promised at the start of this story, the title of the book I got this idea from is _Two-Parent Family_ by Patricia Knoll. My ending was a bit different, but the elements were kept here and there. I mean not every idea was directly from the book because I'm one to add spice to life, but you know the important stuff's there. Before I close up shop, I will like to thank reviewers for your encouraging lines. I hope to hear from everyone again in the near future. 


End file.
